


Coming home

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 是以第一人稱為出發點。





	1. Coming home（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 是以第一人稱為出發點。

雨，細細綿密不間斷的從灰色天空蔓延到霧茫茫的大街上，輕聲敲打炎熱路面，冒出微小煙塵。行走於街道上的忙碌人群直視前方互相擦肩而過，機械式的例行過著每天。

 

人們最終，不知道最黑暗的時代已悄悄地降臨……牽動變化了往後的每一天……。

 

直直望著佈滿雨滴的窗面隨著雨勢重力一一無聲的滑落。

 

沒有情緒放空著讓雙眼裡慢慢起朦朧，看著漸漸模糊的景物，腦袋裡是空洞的一片白色，鼻腔中隱約嗅得到殘留在飄散空氣中消毒水的氣味。

 

微微發出機器聲響的加濕器突顯出四周的安靜，噴霧上下起伏的韻律打破了一直在這灰色病房裡的凝結空間。

 

皺起眉頭，手指離開床的邊緣，慢慢移動抓住靠近左心窩的衣服，感受到心臟隨著呼吸快速蹦跳著，持續竄升的熱度加速了內心惶恐不安。

 

我……忘記了什麼？

 

站在白茫茫、熱氣騰騰浴室中佈滿使用後牆面遺留著潮濕水珠，霧氣爬上了鏡面。

 

抬起濕滑的手滑過，深呼吸了一口氣在用力吐出來，像重獲力量一樣的用手抹去臉上水痕，睜開疲憊的眼睛望向手掌寬度滑過的清晰鏡面。

 

鏡子內迷惑的眼神與我對望著。

 

眼神對望時，剛剛以為有的力量，卻像洩了氣的皮球，緩緩地在時間中流失了。

 

她，是現在的我。

 

細長白皙的有點病態的手指當起梳子輕柔滑過微翹黑色短髮，來回穿梭幾次無力放下手，無視於那依然翹起的髮尾。

 

雙手來回在臉頰上輕捏柔戳，眼神一一巡視著，五官臉孔還是一樣，只是下巴更加剛毅不屈，頭微微側起疑惑著鏡中的自己，緊皺起眉頭，眼瞼下的黑灰陰影加上消瘦的肩膀。

 

吃不好嗎？多久沒睡覺了？

 

現在執行的任務是什麼？

 

迷惘的看著鏡中自己，想不起自己最近發生的事情，何時自己剪起了短髮，手腕上清晰可見的烏青勒痕、額頭上結痂後的緊繃感、腰間隱隱作痛的傷痕，四周的皮膚還看的出深淺粉色痕跡告知這個傷是近期之內造成的。

 

手指腹來回摩擦著，是這傷口導致我躺在病床上的主因嗎？

 

禮貌性的叩門聲響拉回沉思的我，轉頭應了聲，快速的用魔法整理好自己，走出浴間。

 

“戈坦小姐，巡房時間到了，來，這是你今天的藥品。”護士長尖銳愉快聲調傳入耳裡。

 

在護士長的目視下快速接過一口仰入在把空杯交還給她，無數的疑問擠滿了腦袋，輕輕的清了一聲喉嚨，對著她尷尬一笑。

 

“沒有人陪著我在這嗎？”

 

“喔！你是說那人啊！”更加上揚的聲調，加深了內心的疑惑，期待答案的看著護理長。

 

誰？那個人？奎妮嗎？

 

“我妹妹有事離開了嗎？”

 

“妹妹？！不是！是位男士。”看著護理長真摯甜美的笑容，皺起眉頭想著，是同事嗎？

 

我又添了麻煩給別人了！

 

“魔法部有事，可是來了好幾次，看他都不願意走，最後因該很緊急了，留下幾句「好好照顧你」的話，戀戀不捨得走了。”護士長看著我疑惑空白的眼神，要加深我的相信，又多說了兩句。

 

“真的！那位先生送了我蒲絨絨，我從小就喜歡牠們，奶黃色的澎澎毛……”護理長用著高八度聲調愉快的嘰喳著，漸漸的讓我聽不到她後來的論調，渾沌的腦袋不明不白的想不到她說的人是誰？

 

直到她被人叫離去，我還深深沉思陷在其中，一直猜想著是誰？

 

越是思考越是一團死結，總是要想起了什麼，緊要關頭想要抓個頭緒，總在撲空跌落時卻是圖留更多空白，又皺起了眉頭讓心裡持續沉甸甸著……

 

或許是思考累人，又因為沒結果亂猜想更加讓人身心都勞累，心思上上下下反覆不安穩的睡去，在恍惚迷濛中聽見微微低喃聲調溫柔的叫著我。

 

蒂娜……蒂娜……

 

之後又像是急促悲涼的汽笛聲，敲打著重重襲上我的心臟，肢體慢慢窩進被窩深處，急促上升的熱度佈滿了全身，呼吸漸漸的……吸不到任何氣體……。

 

蒂娜！蒂娜！！

 

是誰？是誰在叫我？在一片白茫茫霧氣中，我像是鬼魂般飄浮快速前進著，急尋找聲音來源。

 

這是戰場嗎？血腥與灰塵的味道飄浮在空氣中，微弱零星的呼救聲在瓦礫堆下響起……呼叫我的聲音在後方響起。

 

飄浮在空中掙扎著無力抬起虛弱的手，想觸碰著眼前哭喪著的臉，他是誰？視線跟隨著他的眼淚向下滴落在她的臉上。

 

虛無縹緲的我抬起手背想抹去她的臉上的淚珠，才發現自己跟自己面對面是如此的不真實。

 

灰白色的臉緊閉雙眼沒有生氣的被他緊抱懷裡，腰間醒目的傷口染紅了白色襯衫，還有紅色點點的順從著額頭涔出，鼻腔中瀰漫一股腥香味。

 

視線回到了他身上。

 

顫抖的身體卻是用盡全力把自己環住，灰敗髒汙的臉頰掛著清晰淚痕，抿著乾燥出血的雙唇，頭抵著她的額頭低喃著她的名字。

 

我要死了嗎？

 

那你怎辦……你怎辦！

 

心臟無力緩慢的跳動著，抓著因吸不到氣而心痛到想爆裂的心臟，痛苦掙扎的想在看你一眼，白晰骨感的手努力想觸碰你，告訴你……

 

在這，我在這！在這……

 

慢慢飄起身離你越來越遠……眼眶泛紅模糊了原本就看不清的你的臉。

 

是啊！我是個鬼魂！我死了！

 

誰？是誰？

 

在這……我在這！

 

但……你又是誰？！

 

喉嚨嗚嗚咽咽的想發出聲，心！痛的讓人在也無法承受，驚嚇起身猛然睜開了眼，看著舉起在空中亂揮的手，我大口大口的吸著氣，發出了悲憫的低喃聲音。

 

你是誰？

 

“你醒了。”

 

汗流浹背的深呼調整氣息，聲響吸引起還在低喘吁吁的我注意，望向聲音來源。

 

是巴波，她傲羅的同事，這幾天是他照顧她嗎？但是，我們不是那總可以連續照顧你幾天的那種交情，難道，是我沒察覺人家有這樣愛慕心情。

 

低頭尷尬一笑，微微移動一下身體。

 

看著巴波從門口走來，把手裡資料放在床頭旁小櫃檯上，公式化的在口裡說著事項。

 

想來，是我誤會了，他不是這幾天在我床邊守候之人，腦海又浮現想起剛剛夢魘的情境，沒知覺得又放空神遊於自己的腦中模糊的人影。

 

突然間感覺手裡被緊握著，感覺比知覺更快回神，看著眼前著急興奮的人，嘴巴張和著不知說什麼，對著口型，好像是自己的名字，看著病房中何時突然多出的人，我迷惑不解的眼神，在投入一個溫暖的懷抱裡霎那清醒過來。

 

“你是誰？”警戒的聲調從我口中溢出。

 

他離開了我的頸窩抬起的臉龐眼裡露出了不解，身體明顯因這句話僵直住，輕微的眨眼直視著我。

 

“你是誰？”加強了口氣，心裡充滿了疑惑，他的懷抱讓人溫暖眷戀熟悉，但越是這樣越是難壓住不安的感覺，心裡彼此起落的聲響在在提醒自己認識他也因該認識他。

 

勉強遲疑的推離了這讓人安心的懷抱，直視著他。

 

“蒂娜……”他低聲呼出聲調，因她的直視錯開了自己的視線。

 

皺著眉頭取代了原本喜悅的臉龐，思索著。

 

是後遺症嗎？

 

醫生有說明過的可能性，自己捫心自問過，忘了過往的蒂娜還能接受自己嗎？

 

蒂娜現在會是如何的心慌又表面無事的面對自己。

 

看著已經把雙手交叉於胸前，揚起下巴直視著我的蒂娜，她現在因該已經忍耐到極限了，等著我的回答，而我卻對這熟悉的動作，露出多日來真心的微笑。

 

“紐特.斯卡曼德，【 神奇動物在哪裡】的作者。”微微側著頭直視著她直直伸出手。

 

看著這伸出的友誼之手，我尷尬的想轉移話題，不想碰觸眼前這位男士。

 

“是如何捕捉驅離神奇動物之類的書籍？”我也側著頭心裡疑惑的想了解這是怎樣的書，期待回答的看向紐特。

 

看著這張臉，紐特低頭笑了。

 

同樣的表情跟語氣，雖然不認識我了，但是許許多多的過往記憶卻一一的浮現著。

 

她忘了，我還記得……

 

或許……遺忘並沒有那麼糟。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人稱出發點

陰雨綿綿不斷的持續著，這樣的天氣也間接影響到了我的心情，站在蒂娜治療師辦公室裡，面向窗外看著雨景，從興奮的情緒中慢慢轉化到安靜的沉默。

 

“斯卡曼德先生，做為戈坦小姐的治療師能為這情況所下的判斷是她會好，記憶會慢慢回來……但，時間我沒法給你確定，有可能下一刻鐘或明天……一年半載……，呃…大腦裡面管理記憶的區域跟心理感受的情境是有所連結……理論上來說明……”

 

治療師的嘮叨聲一一穿進耳裡。

 

皺起眉頭我呼出了一口氣，把治療師的聲音摒除在外，專注看著玻璃上面佈滿了水珠。

 

焦慮使我又無意識的用食指磨擦起大拇指邊緣。

 

內心深處的恐懼又正在對著我咆哮，回想起來這一路來自己跟蒂娜感情上的來回拉扯，崩潰的情緒慢慢地撲上我本來就緊繃的身體。

 

是啊！紐特！堅持你的理念，「擔心！代表要受兩次罪。」要有信心，你可以再次贏回蒂娜的心。

 

左右來回行走不斷的換氣為自己打氣，告訴自己要有信心！信心！

 

但……行嗎？

 

“你怎麼還在這裡？”

 

在我給自己心靈深處重建力量時，這句問話讓我蹙起眉頭看向聲音發源處。

 

忒修斯正一臉疑惑的看著我，他的直視讓我露出尷尬的一笑，他從凝視中甦醒過來看出了我的破綻，放下了插在腰部的手從容不迫地走向我來。

 

“說出你的心裡話，紐特！你從沒跟蒂娜說出你的感覺。”看著忒修斯把雙手各放在我的肩膀上，沉重地在上面施加壓力。

 

我的心往下沉了一下。

 

現在我們面對面地，我看著他想說什麼來反駁，嘴巴卻也只能張和著發不出任何話語。

 

我知道言語的力量，但不是所有人都可以正確表達自己，更何況是對著蒂娜，只是看著她好多話就想說出口，但卻不知道如何組織語言。

 

呼出了一口氣，緊皺了眉頭，忒修斯的諫言並不能夠幫助我走出這困境。

 

“紐特，蒂娜值得真心對待。你的真心！” 忒修斯誠摯地說出。

 

我知道他說的不假，我何時不是真心對待蒂娜，看著他對著我拋媚眼在心臟處誇張地用雙手比出心型。

 

“這是你多年經驗之談嗎？”我翻了一個白眼回擊了他，最終忒修斯還是在打趣我。

 

*

 

從治療室離開回蒂娜病房的途中，我跟忒修斯引起了不小的騷動，人們從我們兄弟倆經過時，不時送出迷戀的低笑與竊語……

 

“是斯卡曼德兄弟！”   “戰爭英雄！” “奇獸飼育學家！”……

 

我低頭不語閃躲穿梭人們，而忒修斯卻慢條斯理地露出適當的微笑。

 

煩躁與稀薄的空氣使我腎上腺素逐漸上升對人群漸漸失去耐心時，一抬頭看到了在走廊盡頭的蒂娜，她就站在那，絲微的陽光在她身後形成微粒在空氣中飄散，風輕拂起了她的頭髮，她微微低頭彎起手指把鬆落的髮絲勾回耳後，黑色的眼珠透出了疑惑的光芒。

 

看來蒂娜是被吵雜聲響吸引了出來查看。

 

我原本緊皺的眉頭鬆了開來，就這樣直直的看著她，忘記了周遭心跳慢慢沉靜下來，嘴角上揚了起來。

 

“先生，我來處理就好，身為助手，這也是工作之一。”邦蒂的聲音出現於人群中。

 

我還是呆呆的站在原地，癡癡的看著光彩奪目的蒂娜。

 

忒修斯看著發愣的我，了然的看到蒂娜，一把捉住我的肩膀緩緩的推著我走，留下熱心腸的邦蒂處理場面。

 

“你是我的英雄！”

 

“你也是我的英雄！”

 

這是什麼情況？！我放下茶杯在桌面上，手抖落了一些茶水，望著忒修斯與蒂娜疑惑的對這對話畫起重點。

 

忒修斯接收到了我的直視，清咳了一聲喉嚨。

 

“紐特，像蒂娜這樣傑出的傲羅，她的確贏得了這樣的稱號，更何況她救援了對我重要的人。”忒修斯對著蒂娜露出白牙爽朗一笑。

 

蒂娜回應了他的笑容，低頭拿起了一杯茶剛要碰上嘴唇時，我制止了她的動作，給了她一杯溫熱可可。

 

我看著紐特遞給我一杯味道熟悉的熱飲，這是我的習慣比起紅茶我更喜歡甜美的可可，當然如果是咖啡就更加滿分了。

 

我皺起眉頭又伸展了它，挑起一邊眉毛，內心思考著要一杯咖啡的可能性。

 

“咖啡是不行的。”紐特就像是聽到了我內心深處，扁起嘴搖起頭來。

 

嘆了一口氣，的確，我是不可能要來一杯了。

 

抬起視線打量著紐特，這傢伙！這傢伙！！怎麼會知道我在想什麼。

 

紐特聳了聳肩，呆萌的回我一個輕微笑容。

 

我快速的轉移視線，開了一個話題。

 

“我受傷之前的任務，救了誰？對你重要的人，現在怎樣了呢？”

 

“她原先要跟我一起來的，但是我還是覺得她先養好傷再來比較好，但是為了慎重起見所以我先來看你。”忒修斯完美無缺的回答蒂娜的提問。

 

他低頭喝了一口茶，眼神卻看向紐特，兄弟之間無聲的交流，第六感的直覺讓我有點質疑。

 

我持續跟忒修斯閒聊傲羅工作間的趣事與事件，但持續中的直覺感也讓我再談話中留意著他們兄弟倆的小動作，腦海裡空白記憶中有些關於一位女性的模糊片段。

 

蒂娜跟忒修斯愉快的談話著，我能感覺到蒂娜散發出溫柔自信感使我對著她自然而然露出傻笑，對於他們倆之間營造出和諧的氛圍中微微蹙起眉頭。

 

沉重呼出了一口氣，站直了身體慢慢地在蒂娜身後多塞了一個枕頭，讓她的坐姿更加舒服舒適，在把她手裡拿著的空杯整理加滿了溫水，放在床邊的書籍擺放回原有的位置，無聲地發出抗議，好讓蒂娜重視於我的存在。

 

蒂娜看著忙碌的我，微對著忒修斯尷尬一笑。

 

我成功的轉移了她的視線，低頭有些得意的彎起嘴角。

 

忒修斯輕聲清了喉嚨，抬起眉對著我打個暗號，手拂上下巴抿嘴憋笑著，我知道他又再次在心裡嘲笑我愚蠢的行為。

 

邦蒂的聲響打破了，我們倆兄弟的眼神交流。

 

“先生，你的日程表已經安排好，信件也已經整理好了。”邦蒂匆匆走了進來，手裡拿著文件與滿滿的信件。

 

打量著突然出現的女士，她有一頭彎曲如海浪的頭髮，白皙肌膚透出薄薄粉色，大大的眼睛發出活力的光芒，淡雅連身洋裝帶出嬌小玲瓏的身形，她是一個甜美的娃娃，就像奎妮。

 

看著她跟紐特之間的互動對話，開始在意起自己的儀容。

 

低頭勾起散落的髮絲，輕咬住下唇不著痕跡的整理起頭髮。

 

“先生，要幫你把資料放進箱子裡的工作桌面上嗎？”邦蒂輕快愉悅的說著，就像做了無數次的例行工作。

 

“不用，請給我吧！”紐特拿起魔杖清理了原本放置茶點的桌面，更加延伸了桌面大小。

 

邦蒂看著紐特的舉動，就明白了解的把文件與信件一一整齊擺放完成。

 

站在一旁的紐特凝視著我，給我一個微笑，我挑起眉頭直視著他一會兒，移開視線專注在邦蒂身上。

 

邦蒂熱切期盼的眼神落在紐特身上，她迷戀他！

 

*

 

連日來的陰雨天氣，終於露出了溫煦陽光。

 

紐特提議外出走走舒展筋骨，我們在一條彎曲小徑上無語的並肩走著，放鬆了心情沉浸在有陽光有花香圍繞的環境裡，兩人身體行走時前後的擺動著，有意無意間手指互相磨擦觸摸著、肩膀輕碰相互滑行著。

 

我們短暫的相視尷尬一笑持續向前進，我偷偷觀察著紐特，他側身緩慢的步行看向前方，卻更像是要配合著我的腳步。

 

我有點對他疑惑，他到底對我來說是怎樣的定位，看著他時心會莫名的揪住或恐慌，蹙起眉頭開口說出原本就該問出的問題。

 

“紐特，你跟我是什麼關係？”

 

回頭看向蒂娜對她提出的問題琢磨著，心臟蹦快的跳動，陽光下的蒂娜是如此平靜溫暖讓人想更加靠近，不想再次從蒂娜身上嚐試到冰冷陌生的感覺，那種無力感真的不想再一次經歷，該如何滿意回答蒂娜的問話，在她找回記憶後不會對此下了欺騙與謊言讓她受傷。

 

“比朋友更好……或許是的。”在蒂娜質疑的眼神下加重了語氣。

 

“比朋友更好？”我低語喃喃紐特話的真假。

 

蒂娜低頭陷入深思，沒注意腳下踩著碎石子，腳步踉蹌不穩，我急忙往前抱住穩住她。

 

我的一隻手環抱著她的腰，另一隻手搭在她的肩膀上，蒂娜就這樣的被我抱進懷中對視著，感受彼此的呼吸如此靠近。

 

期待已久的接觸讓身體各處都在大聲叫囂著，四周環境突然都不在重要了，感覺不到聲音、動作，眼裡只有蒂娜一人，腦袋開始嗡嗡作響心跳加速。

 

我沒法移開也不想離開。

 

紐特的臉放大好幾倍在眼前，一瞬間心情從原本的驚慌到現在的疑惑，腦海裡快速浮現了殘破的片段，死亡藥水池裡我也是投入一個溫暖的懷抱，我搖搖頭想在記起拼湊起來，挑起眉頭看入藍綠色的眼珠倒影裡，工作台上一個小巧精美細緻的相框裡頭的女孩反映在其中。

 

她是誰？

 

眼神穿過紐特的肩膀，在小徑最終路口上看到了忒修斯與短暫記憶中相框裡的女孩。

 

心裡油然而生的憤怒與不安衝擊著我的胃部，嚴肅之情爬上了臉龐，乾澀的聲音說出。

 

“莉塔.雷壯斯。”

 

我迷惘的看著蒂娜，感受到懷裡的她僵硬不安變換了冷漠的表情，蹙起眉頭搞不清楚突來的話語自然脫口而出。

 

“誰？”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以第一人稱出發點

原先的大好陽光被遠處飄來的灰白雲朵遮掩住，迎來了短暫的陰影，陰沉壓抑的失落感漸漸飄散於空氣中。

 

蒂娜轉過視線看我，凝重的壓力襲擊了全身四周。

 

而後面脫口而出的聲音就像身處冰窖。

 

“紐特.斯卡曼德先生！你想從我身上得到什麼？”

 

看著蒂娜，我全身寒冷。

 

平靜的推開紐特，站直了身體開始整理起自己，撫平皺起的襯衫撥拍有灰塵的黑長褲，我的心隱隱作痛起來，但是自尊心卻讓我把這苦澀慢慢吞嚥下來，抬起下巴保持著最完美的微笑，其實我的內心知道這些短暫性的動作就是想隱藏起最真實的我。

 

我不能再紐特面前崩潰。

 

搖頭苦笑看著轉身就離開的她，我知道那個拒人於千里的蒂娜回來了，我不急不徐跟上她的腳步，傲羅的性質帶領她巧妙地穿梭人群搜尋最完美的路線，蒂娜的身影讓我低頭一笑就像看到自己移動的軌跡，我們其實有很多的共同點。

 

遠離人群藏身在走廊轉角處，就快要忍受不了，我不敢讓眼淚掉下來，深呼吸起來吸了吸鼻涕，低下頭偷偷把眼角淚水擦掉，我知道紐特就跟在我身後。

 

一個小男孩身影從轉角處彎了進來，快速而來的重量衝撞入了我的懷抱，為了穩住他拉扯到了腹部的傷口，他急急忙忙的道歉再從容離開，我皺起眉頭手摀著腰悶哼了一聲，沒防備地一隻溫軟的大手環上了肩膀拉近了我的距離，我再次跌入熟悉的懷抱，紐特擔心的臉龐印入眼前。

 

如此溫柔的紐特，讓人想哭。

 

蒂娜肩膀輕柔的滑動一邊甩開我環上的手，瞪大了眼睛揚起下巴堅決快速離去，呼出了一口氣失落地感受到剛才的懷抱以失去了原先的溫暖。

 

無聲地拒絕了我。

 

一口氣走回病房內，背對著門口撫著腰部有點疼痛的傷口部位，喉嚨乾澀湧起了淚水卻硬撐起來不讓它掉落，一再深呼吸氣穩住情緒，聽到身後停滯不前的腳步，眉頭皺起一股煩躁從內心深處湧現生氣地回頭對著一直跟在後方的紐特急躁尖銳地說出。

 

“你到底想要什麼？友情？親情？還是愛情？”

 

“什麼？唔…………”對上蒂娜快速的問題中我緊皺起眉頭短暫停頓，緊接著沒有任何思考反射地道出。

 

“只要你！”

 

我直視地沒有逃避蒂娜疑惑生氣的眼睛，跨步向前再次拉近距離自然地牽起她的手，回予堅定不移地溫暖微笑。

 

紐特的笑容無疑是再我快爆裂的情緒上按下按鈕，衝動總是越過我的理智，拿出矯健的傲羅身手反轉他的手臂壓制他的身體，我不悅地質問起他來。

 

“斯卡曼先生，你是多情種嗎？”

 

無奈地被壓制在蒂娜手中，一個轉身脫離她的箝制，但牽起的手緊緊握著不容許她的離開，開口要辯解說明又陷入另一個困境，咬牙切齒地發出微弱聲音。

 

“我不是萬人迷……從來……就不是……人們……只覺得我煩人……”

 

甩不開紐特牽住的手更加深了我想擺開他這人的理由，俐落地用起牽住的手借力使力環上紐特的脖子制止他，聽到他低估的話語更加深力道迫使他鬆開牽起的手，不屑地出言反駁他。

 

“那些加了香水粉色信件書迷！你的甜美助手！還有最重要的放在你箱子裡那個相片中的女孩……你最好的女性朋友！”我無意識的一一說出壓抑在內心裡的話，從原本漸漸升起的怒氣裡到哏咽停頓，眼眶開始泛紅微濕，一口氣大聲強調的說出心裡深處最在乎的語詞。

 

漲紅了臉呼吸開始不順，求生欲望漸漸升高，趁著蒂娜內心的波動施力有傾向於放鬆，出奇不意地伸出腳絆倒她掙脫她的控制，在身體失去平衡往後倒地前，還是不願鬆開緊握著的手，拉扯的力量使她往前順勢撲倒在我的懷抱，而我因承受兩人的重量速度背部重重摔落於堅硬冰冷的地面上，做了十足的人肉地墊，嗚咽的解釋。

 

“我從來都不是交際高手，那些書迷從來都不是我想要的，邦蒂就是助手沒有其他的……”我的話還沒講完，蒂娜已經失去耐心掙扎的要起身，加重手臂力道現在換我箝制她，她用力撐起自己上半身想拉起距離，頭偏向旁邊根本就是不想聽我的話語，慌張地想扳回她的臉龐想解釋，更加著急地嘴巴不知覺地結巴來起。

 

“至於……關於……蒂娜！蒂娜！”

 

把手臂挺直拉起我跟紐特之間的距離，只想脫離他的懷抱，可是這個人卻像打定主意不打算放人，用他的雙腳夾住我的一隻腳，我使勁地想掙脫，他的手卻更加鎖住固定我的肩膀，使勁擺動肩胛甩開他的手，可是一瞬間他的手又不甘心地襲擊上來，我眼睛睜大身體僵硬，他的手現在是覆上了哪裡？

 

終於，蒂娜不再擺動掙扎地安靜下來，我放鬆了力道氣喘吁吁呼出了一口氣把要講完的話說完。

 

“關於莉塔，就像你說的她就是朋友！朋友！”

 

真誠誠摯地看著蒂娜強調語氣於最後的重點，希望她能理解我所說明的事實，她瞪大了雙眼尷尬的移開停留在我臉上的眼神，我順著她的眼光轉移在我的手上，我微微皺起眉頭不自覺地輕輕捏起手裡豐滿柔軟的觸覺。

 

腦袋空白地忘記了收回手，眼眸對上了蒂娜，僵硬尷尬地低下頭來熱度與紅暈快速爬上臉頰。

 

快速俐落地一個反轉折手移開胸部上紐特持續上升發熱的手掌，不留餘力使用上蠻力把他的手垂直往下扳，他發出了低沉的嗚呼聲因疼痛漲紅了整張臉，我內心突然被怒氣襲擊上向他瞪大了眼，他皺起眉頭抿起了嘴把疼痛嗚咽聲無聲吞嚥下去。

 

“不放開嗎？！”我惡狠狠地看著紐特，沒錯，這傢伙沒因我的扼制而放開鎖定我的雙腳，現在我們倆是不相上下互相較量著。

 

“我……不放……”

 

刺辣的疼痛讓我眼眶開始泛紅了起來，滿溢而出的淚光模糊了焦點，看著迷濛的蒂娜恍惚間回到了那個沉浸在煙灰瀰漫的城市，那個空氣中飄散的血腥味與恐怖的氣息。

 

那個躺在我身上逐漸沒溫度的人，那個我沒能阻止她離去的背影，那個…………一直沒跟她說我需要她的那個冷酷的女人，因該要一直一直緊緊握住她的手。

 

“不放……你不能離開我！”

 

我眨眨眼把淚水擠出，無視蒂娜怒視的眼和加重的力道。

 

“這是最新火熱招式嗎？”忒修斯的聲響出現在門口處，我轉頭看向他，他正好奇的上下打量著我跟蒂娜，而跟在旁邊的莉塔卻輕輕推了忒修斯制止他的窺探。

 

我放開了手的力道，紐特鬆開了腳的壓制，快速的離開他往後站起，剛要舉步離開他的大手瞬間握住我的手，我向上翻起了白眼，我不能相信這倆兄弟，他們之間――有鬼。

 

“誰可以說明一下，我到底……為什麼在這裡，什麼原因？”因為甩不開紐特的手，只好強勢地撐起一邊的腰，眼神在他們之間游移，等著誰給予答案。

 

“你的記憶，想起了什麼？”忒修斯搶答著，輕微搖頭制止紐特想說話的動作。

 

“記憶！你在開我玩笑嗎？”我看著他又看向身旁的紐特，他們兄弟倆真的是一夥人。

 

“你是要跟據我的記憶給我應對的答案嗎？”對著忒修斯政府官方對答方式，怒氣溫熱地爬上了我的臉龐，我持續要質疑他們倆。

 

“不是，蒂娜，我只是關心你。”忒修斯又露出了招牌式自信微笑，用眼神再次制止紐特的發言。

 

來回看著他們倆兄弟神情的交流，我知道我從忒修斯身上得不到最真實的答案，我挑起一邊的眉毛轉向紐特，低沉平靜地說出。

 

“我的妹妹，奎妮呢？”

 

側身看向蒂娜偽裝平靜的臉，我知道這是在得不到答案，怒氣即將爆發的前兆，用背面身體擋住忒修斯的視線，不安地微揚起一個算是笑容的微笑。

 

“鄧不利多給了她任務！她現在……在葛林戴華……身邊。”我的聲音在蒂娜漸漸升高的怒氣下微弱遲疑著。

 

“鄧不利多？！嗯哼！你對他了解嗎？紐特！你能知道他不是在利用奎妮利用你！”我朝著他大吼。

 

“我知道！我知道！我跟鄧不利多說過，我們可以用其他方法，可是，奎妮……她……答應了他。”

 

蒂娜憤怒地在我胸膛上撐起一隻手退開距離，激動地甩動著另一隻被我握住的手。

 

“他在利用奎妮攝心的能力，他要奎妮做雙面間諜？！”恐懼質疑加上怒氣，我有點想逃離這裡，離開眼前的紐特。

 

我們又拉扯了起來，我討厭眼前的紐特，想起奎妮我的妹妹，心又糾結了起來，閉起眼皺起眉頭，腦海裡又浮現了一個人的身影，矮小微胖笑容可掬的男士。

 

“雅各布？他在那？”

 

我望向蒂娜剛說出的話語，驚訝地夾雜開心露出笑容。

 

“你記起了雅各布，他……他現在在鍊金術士……鄧不利多的朋友家裡。”

 

“嗯哼！鄧不利多！”我不屑地低估著。

 

“蒂娜，你可以先冷靜下來，我們需要奎妮收集的情報，所以，我是贊成的，我不明白你跟紐特的不支持，個人的犧牲可以帶來所以巫師將來的安全，這是無畏的精神。”

 

忒修斯的一番言論政府官員官僚體系，讓我想衝過去給他一拳，那可是我妹妹啊！在我握緊拳頭想付出行動前紐特溫怒的話語赫止了忒修斯想更進一步的演說。

 

“夠了！忒修斯。”

 

“在解釋之前，紐特，你要不要讓蒂娜檢查一下。”一直沒開口說話的莉塔傳達擔心的眼神，就像自然平常一樣紐特接受到了她的訊息，眼神移至蒂娜原本受傷的腰部，哪裡有一些點點斑紅。

 

僵硬半躺在病床上，接收治療師口裡嘰喳的抱怨病人的不配合手也都不停的處理裂開的傷口，移開停留在治療師手上動作的眼神，視線停留在站立床尾的紐特身上，他的眉頭在發現我的傷口出血時就一直緊鎖著，擔憂的看著治療師所有的動作。

 

我又把眼光移轉到他側後方的莉塔，眼神一投入她身上才發現她的眼神也剛從紐特身上轉開接收著我的眼神。

 

疑惑地看著她臉龐想找尋一些情緒，讀解一些她散發的訊息，她對紐特來說是什麼呢？

 

對著治療師口頭上的注意事項一在強調重複點著頭，他一離開我馬上往前倚靠蒂娜的床邊，我輕輕牽起她的手，她皺起眉頭看向我們住握的雙手，我剛要開口說話時，幽靜低沉的話從後方響起。

 

“我可以先跟蒂娜說話嗎？”

 

疑惑的轉頭面向莉塔。她要跟蒂娜說什麼？

 

我的眼神在紐特與莉塔之間來回著，遲疑地盯著莉塔。我們之間有什麼可以說的嗎？

 

“單獨地！”不理會紐特與蒂娜的眼神，莉塔堅決強硬地說出。

 

莉塔向我們倆露出了溫柔無比的笑容。

 

我跟蒂娜不約而同皺起眉轉頭面對彼此。


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以第一人稱出發點

烏雲密佈的天空就像黑夜突然襲擊使得室內一片昏暗，一瞬間沉靜漂浮空氣之中，氣氛顯得越發沉悶。

 

閃電在空中閃劃過，轟隆響雷一個接著一個，豆大的雨點從天空打落，雨點連成了線越下越大，遠近的景物都蒙上一層白茫茫一片。

 

悶熱的空氣，令人窒息。

 

紐特再被忒修斯強迫式拉走前，眼神深深地看著她想說些什麼卻無奈的只剩嘴巴的張合，緩慢地移開停留在她身上的視線拎著眉頭望向莉塔，最後轉頭回到忒修斯的臉上。

 

我不動聲色地觀察他，眼睛在他們三人之間流轉，抬起一邊眉頭疑惑註解紐特的行為動作更加深了我對他們之間關係的複雜性，壓下所有的情緒抬頭就對上莉塔的眼睛，她沒有閃躲接受我的審視。

 

莉塔面帶微笑看著忒修斯拽走不情願的紐特，對著紐特輕微點頭，她轉過身面對我，表情平靜地打量著我，我輕聲清咳喉嚨移動移動身體，不安地等待她的開口。

 

“放輕鬆，我沒有壞意。”她輕扯起笑容，輕柔說著。

 

我抿起嘴巴，低頭不語。

 

“你喜歡紐特。”她沒有因為我的沉默而打退堂鼓，進而說出讓我心頭一跳的緊張感。

 

我蹙起眉鼓起嘴吐出一口氣，我不懂她到底要從我身上打探什麼，我選擇繼續沉默，我想知道她最終的目的，而這個必須她自己說出來。

 

“紐特喜歡你，比他自己知道的還要喜歡在乎你……在你受傷之前……，我就知道了這個事實。”她平靜的就像在討論著每天稀鬆平常的天氣一樣，她停頓後所說出的話與她口中的紐特和評論後她所得到的結論讓人火大。

 

“你操作戲弄這兩兄弟。”我生氣地質問起她。

 

“不，紐特從來就是朋友，我嘗試讓他走近發展為另一種關係前，一切都改變了……我最終選擇了與紐特不同的道路，或許他等待的人從來就不是我，是你。”

 

莉塔她從頭到尾沒移開過視線一直直視著我的眼，她在評估打探我，就像是必須把我惹火才能激出我內心深處的話，她不像表面那樣敘說跟紐特是朋友，我要冷靜下來。

 

我看著莉塔的臉龐思考她的話，在她精緻妝容上黑色眼珠裡透露出了悲傷。

 

悲傷！為什麼是這種情緒。

 

莉塔她很獨特，安靜孤獨是我在這位優雅女士上吸取到的，就像她是一種奇特的生物。

 

移開停留在臉龐的視線我觀察她，站直立的身體倚靠在床邊，黑色如海藻的頭髮輕柔的披在肩上，方錐嬌媚的臉蛋玲瓏剔透的曲線，她很完美，眼神卻死寂。

 

最終我的視線被她隱藏住的手背吸引，她長衣袖遮掩處邊緣微微有著粉色紅腫，那是魔法留下的痕跡不是一時之間而是長期以來的傷害，那是痛苦殘忍的手法。

 

我蹙起眉毛，視線膠著的停留在手背上，尖銳高揚的提高聲音，嘴巴裡脫口說出連續問話。

 

“你被傷害了嗎？”  “有人虐待你嗎？”

 

莉塔只是微微睜大眼睛嘴角輕扯，用手指輕柔的觸摸衣服邊緣處，她沒有轉移在我身上視線，就好像不太在乎這事一樣。

 

我激動憤怒地拉起她纖細的手，推高遮掩住的衣服，【忍耐】粉嫩的字體浮現在皮膚上，邊緣血絲的殷紅，像燦爛的玫瑰淒冷的綻放著，那傷口是讓血肉癒合後又在上面施展傷害的傷口。

 

重覆撕開癒合，是鮮血是落寞更是永遠無法彌補的傷痛。

 

她瘋了嗎？為什麼准許任何人對自己下這樣的手法。

 

我生氣的抿嘴收緊下巴，手輕輕的在莉塔手背上撫過，治療性的無聲咒語從我蒼白手掌釋放出，紅色傷口周遭跟著變淡結痂，可是這就像曇花一現，復原狀況消失剝落，字體又殷紅浮現。

 

我不可置信的睜大眼睛，驚恐萬分的看向她。這是惡咒，是邪惡的黑魔法。

 

她像司空見慣一樣輕柔的移開手臂，嘆了一口氣默默不語的拉下衣服。

 

“你知道你有一種性質，跟紐特一樣……憐憫跟母愛。”莉塔給了我一個笑容，聳起肩玩笑話式的接著講。

 

“我不是來尋求你的安慰，我是為了幫助我的朋友……為了紐特而來。”

 

我抬起一邊眉毛回給她一個像她的聳肩，不想理解她說的是什麼，側著頭壓下心裡對紐特的期待，眼裡直盯著那個分佈於衣服周圍的紅色痕跡。

 

“跟紐特一樣，達不到目的決不放棄。”莉塔在衣服邊緣處壓緊想停止我質疑的眼光。

 

“所以你放棄了自己？”我執著那個傷口。

 

“不，我沒有，這就是證明，提醒我想擁有美好的未來。”莉塔舉起那隻手讓傷口面向我，堅定地笑了起來。

 

“雷壯斯家族特產的黑魔法，是我……是我自己留下的……我有必須揹負的，你認為我跟忒修斯沒有過迷失嗎？我能真正擁有的……是必須付出相等的代價。

 

你有為你自己爭取過嗎？不想其他，只為你自己！蒂娜！”莉塔說到最後神采奕奕，堅定的握起我的手。

 

這是她第一次對著我說了這麼多的話，我還是沒鬆開我緊皺的眉，輕搖起頭想要說些反駁。

 

她卻加重握手力道，讓我沉靜下來，急促地解釋聽她的話語。

 

“一開始紐特或許有迷惘，但他馬上就清醒理解過來了，就像先前我強調的，我們已經走向不同的路上，他祝福我跟忒修斯去追尋你了。”

 

“他是加入鄧不利多！”我輕聲反駁著。

 

“你不知道那時情況，英國當局回絕了紐特想前往美國進行他私人的拜訪，你知道其中之一的原因，他先前引起的爭議，當然還有忒修斯的擔心葛林戴華的逃脫他書本的暢銷，都照成種種阻礙……”

 

她停下越加快速的語調，胸部隆起深吸了口氣，放下微微激動顫抖的手，我想她因該沒有過這種可以掏心肺腑傾訴的對象。

 

是因為紐特的關係，她想親近我嗎？微蹙眉頭低頭玩弄著不安的手指，開口想說些什麼，卻只剩無力的張和。

 

我不想承認內心搭起的牆面，有些許的動搖，深呼吸起來。

 

“紐特想盡辦法想回到你的身邊，他連偷渡路線都計畫好幾個……但你停止信件的來往才是壓垮他最終的信心，你沒機會親眼看到他的心慌表現，連我也驚訝這樣的紐特……”

 

莉塔她輕依著床邊，緩慢的向我移動，她停留靠近著我的身旁，像想起了什麼，咧嘴笑了起來。

 

“你要相信我，我可是魔法部的一員，跟斯卡曼家族又有淵源所以我被安排協助了幾場紐特新書發表會，至於……那些寫給紐特粉色香水味的書迷，他是真的看都沒看一眼，他根本急於走人，想盡辦法纏著忒修斯能給他一張船票……急迫的他，當鄧不利多找上他，他沒法拒絕。”莉塔深呼吸提起一口氣急於說完。

 

為紐特據理力爭的莉塔，閃亮的讓人灼眼。

 

“你喜歡紐特。”我的嘴巴終於吐出了話語，心裡的緊張感蔓延至四肢，我確定一個人有程度性的了解另一個人，不就是對對方有著信任、依靠……還有喜歡。

 

“是的我喜歡……像朋友之間的喜歡。”莉塔驕傲得意的揚起下巴，戲謔性的停頓後展開溫柔燦爛的笑容。

 

我不知道為什麼對著莉塔她的這番話，讓先前一直盤據在心頭的緊張揣測不安感完全釋放，放鬆心情後的我卻湧上難以形容的情緒，眼眶濕潤喉嚨乾澀對著她開懷一笑讓眼淚順著眼角滑落。

 

“你值得紐特擁有，不要太折磨他了，這是我這個朋友下的通牒命令。”莉塔往前輕柔地抱住了我。

 

“朋友？！是我的還是紐特的。”我回抱住這個溫暖的懷抱，下巴在她肩膀上俏皮地回嘴。

 

沒有奎妮在身邊，我急需這個安慰溫暖的擁抱，還有這個名為「朋友」的友誼，鬆開擁抱的雙手相視而笑。

 

一個禮貌性的敲門聲引起我們的注意，我的視線被門口高跳身影吸引，一套灰色英國式剪裁西裝，一雙羊皮鞋，黝黑色的皮膚雕塑出輪廓端正的五官，他正拿下戴在頭上的圓頂硬禮帽，輕微側身紳士翩翩地露出禮貌性的微笑。

 

“鄧不利多教授。”莉塔輕吐出對方的名字。

 

收起剛才的笑容，緊縮下巴抿起嘴嚴肅地望向來人。

 

*

 

聽著環繞在四周的吵鬧聲，蹙起眉看向旁邊正在點酒的忒修斯，我緩慢起身想偷偷摸摸的離開，肩膀卻被一雙手施力按壓回了座位。

 

“紐特！放心，坐下來，蒂娜不會不見。”忒修斯搖動手裡的酒杯遞給我。

 

“老弟，你需要放鬆，緊迫盯人會讓人討厭的。”我遲遲沒有接過他遞來的酒，他強硬地把玻璃杯塞入我手裡。  
 

“蒂娜就討厭你。” 他轉身坐回位子，幽幽開口道著。

 

我低頭喝了一口酒，還沒完全吞嚥下去，被他後來的話嗆得噴出酒來，漲紅了臉淚眼汪汪的咳著不停。

 

“紐特，你的幽默感還是不好。” 忒修斯拍打我的肩膀不在加以掩飾的狂笑著。

 

給了忒修斯一個白眼挪動肩膀甩脫他的手，起身想再次走人，忒修斯拉住起身的我，臉上收起玩笑，嚴肅的扳起臉龐眼睛犀利精光的直視我。

 

“行動計畫你不想讓蒂娜知道吧！”忒修斯的手還是收緊停留在我肩上。

 

“她不能參與進來，忒修斯你明白的。”搖動著腦袋，神情堅定回視他。

 

“她是傲儸，她會選擇戰鬥。”忒修斯短暫拉起嘴角，冷靜分析著。

 

“我也會戰鬥技巧，我加入了，所以……蒂娜，你不能動到她。”一口喝乾手裡玻璃杯中的忘憂酒，蹙起眉頭表情嚴肅地堅定表明立場。

 

“你有想過如果她是最後一個知道……老弟，你就真的被某人徹底討厭了。”忒修斯收起玩笑，蹙起眉頭擔心的輕拍我的後背。

 

“我差點就失去她了……忒修斯……就差點……”我又灌入第二杯忘憂酒，熱度從臉龐往上衝擊腦袋，身體卻像入冰窖一樣刺痛襲上心臟，閉上眼疼痛抓著胸口……搖晃著……我再次回到那光景。

 

毀壞的城鎮魔法帶來的烟簫，染濕衣服的血紅色鮮血，蒂娜灰白色的臉龐，從自己掌心無力滑落的手，一一勾起恐懼的心，我吞嚥口中口水，顫抖著舉起酒杯連喝了幾杯讓灼熱的液體趕走內心深處的騷動不安。

 

“ 有美國魔法國會加入協助，計劃佈署就快完成了。”忒修斯跟我碰杯仰頭豪爽喝了一大口白蘭地。

 

他輕鬆自在搭起了我的肩膀，加滿了酒嘴裡說著兄弟之間就是要該有的「men's talk」，忒修斯用他的手肘輕勒起我的脖子，我從他的搖晃中，用手指背擦拭淚光，鼓起臉頰呼出氣來。

 

我需要酒精來平撫剛剛被激動的情緒，或許忒修斯的建議是對的，輕扯起嘴角從桌上拿起酒杯又一口喝下。

 

*

 

雨聲打響窗口，剛剛有停歇的雨勢，又豆大的落下。

 

在莉塔禮貌性離開後，安靜無聲的病房內更加沉默了起來。

 

不想透露任何情緒，我坐起身面無表情等著鄧不利多先行開口，可是藏在被子裡的手卻焦慮的互相交叉緊錯著，其實我害怕他說出任何消息。

 

“戈坦小姐，你了解你自己嗎？”鄧不利多帶著微笑雙手插進口袋倚靠著椅子，眼睛散發著精明直視我的雙眼。

 

我皺眉側著頭沉思他的話語。

 

“你覺得葛林戴華為什麽追捕你？”鄧不利多抽出口袋中的雙手十指緊扣著換個舒服的姿勢，吐出溫和語調訊問著。

 

輕微搖動了腦袋，不想了解這問題的嚴重性。我移動眼珠側眼觀察他，他還是保持著溫和的笑容，沒因為我的沉默而不耐急促。

 

“你覺得一個人的選擇，可以牽動所有的局勢嗎？”鄧不利多若有所思低下頭來。

 

誰的選擇，奎妮、我、紐特還是鄧不利多他自己。他看透了我的內心，還是只是想套著我的話。

 

我神情凝重陷入了恐慌中，我現在擁有的片段、零碎的記憶能讓我有什麼選擇，我害怕會因錯誤的選擇而把一些人、事改變，把自己推向不能挽回的深淵，我一直以來只是想著做好姐姐的責任，改善環境努力工作，讓成就帶來一點點虛榮感，然後可能有個樸實的家庭安穩的過完日子。

 

我努力想想起失去的記憶，但其實我害怕我是可以選擇改變的人。認知這個事實，讓身體開始微微顫抖著，血液慢慢地冷卻下來，把我自己遺留在最陰暗角落。

 

“真心，只有真心！才可以拼湊記憶”鄧不利多睿智的眼神投射在我迷茫的臉龐。

 

眼眶泛紅發熱，倔強的輕咳喉嚨，我不想落淚。

 

“我們內心都有光明和黑暗，重要的是我們的選擇，那是內心真正的我們，當然，你也可以選擇置身事外。”

 

他露出了然的笑容，接著戴起帽子往前在我手中放下一張卡片。

 

“這是慰問禮，晚了，祝你有美好的一天，戈坦小姐。”鄧不利多拉起帽子示意一下，轉身離開投入昏暗的走道。

 

皺眉抿嘴深思他的用意，低頭看著手中物品，淚水就像窗外的雨水，從水珠練成細線滑落臉龐。

 

我開始摀住雙頰低聲抽泣，我的視線停留在卡片上，那是一個座標，但我卻知道那不只是一個標點符號。我顫抖哭泣了起來，那是答案，也是選擇。

 

閉起眼睛搖晃著身體，哭泣沒有停止，腦海裡開始出現了奎妮、紐特、雅各布、魁登斯，那些奇獸那些經歷，我張開眼睛，不想停止淚水，我需要痛哭一場來發洩我內心不安恐懼的情緒。

 

*

 

看著蒂娜殘留在臉上淚水的痕跡，不想吵起睡覺的她，皺起眉輕輕的用手指抹去，跟忒修斯喝的酒意在一直看著蒂娜睡顏慢慢升起，把頭放在手背上倚在床邊，嘴角勾起笑容模糊地睡著。

 

吸取著冷空氣在黑暗中奔跑，一直在搜尋任何活的物體，急躁的心催促著雙腿奔跑，蒂娜……蒂娜！

 

汗水浮現在額頭上，焦急地想看到內心渴望的人，我在奔跑持續奔跑著，張開嘴從四面八方的黑暗大喊著，蒂娜！蒂娜！！

 

他在做惡夢嗎？夢見我嗎？

 

輕搖著他因汗水而冰冷的身體。“紐特，紐特……。”

 

他的臉皺眉痛苦，嘴唇開闔說著我的名字。我抹去他額角的汗水，眼眶又泛起淚水心疼著紐特。

 

“紐特！紐特！！” 我加重聲調，搖醒他。

 

他皺眉抬起頭來還搞不太清楚情況，疑惑的看著我。

 

“蒂娜……”在他開口時快速撲向我，把我抱入他濕熱的懷抱。

 

我平靜的讓他抱著，感受他不安顫抖的身體，輕柔的拍上他的背安撫他。

 

讓紐特輕躺下來在我身邊，手穿過他的脖子圍繞著他的肩膀，他的頭放在我柔軟的胸襟上，手臂環上我的腰，我持續輕柔拍打他的背。

 

“沒事，沒事，我在這。”我溫柔地出聲。

 

紐特收緊在我腰上的手，頭輕柔的找尋舒適的位置，嘴角拉起最大的笑容。

 

“我抓到你了，蒂娜。”我深穩地拉長呼吸，安心感充滿在心裡，蒂娜身體的溫暖傳遞給了我熱源，我昏昏欲睡再次收緊加深我們倆之間的擁抱，安靜舒適地睡著了。

 

撫摸著紐特沉睡的臉龐，用眼神紀錄著他雀斑分佈的位置、長長的睫毛、硬挺的鼻子還有那放鬆微張的柔軟嘴巴，我輕柔描繪出他嘴巴的形狀，低頭輕柔在嘴角給他一吻。

 

慢慢抽離自己身體，站起在床邊，用一個咒語穿戴好衣裳，不在留戀看紐特一眼，轉身走入黑暗寒冷的黑夜。

 

對不起，紐特。 ……奎妮，我來了。

 

*

 

坐起伸展身體轉動因酒精而頭痛的頭腦，有點迷茫疑惑地看向四周，我昨天不是睡著了嗎？抱著蒂娜！

 

我轉身看向床位，沒人？！

 

急促跳下床，尋找蒂娜，手撫上原本蒂娜睡的位置。  
冷，冰冷。

 

這代表她離開很久了。

 

“可惡！”懊惱不已的扒著頭髮，我後悔什麼「男人之夜」，酒精讓我警覺性蕩然無存。

 

固執的女人，我怎會犯了這種錯誤。

 

我起身收拾物品要追上蒂娜的腳步，但是……要從那下手……煩躁的抓起大衣，思索如何是好，大衣口袋卻掉出鄧不利多一開始給的卡片，那張神奇的魔法卡片，那時他說這張卡片會帶領我找尋內心最渴望的答案，而現在，「它」正在閃爍指引方向著。

 

我加快收拾動作，追尋，最重要的人……。


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以第一人稱出發點

雪，從黑夜天空無盡的飄落下來，輕盈雪花像白色羽毛無聲無息落到地面又像棉絮無重力地在空中飛揚舞動著。

 

四周靜悄悄地，踩在雪地上，置身於白茫茫景色當中，邁著堅定的步伐，一步一點的留下一行深沉腳印。

 

呼出的溫熱氣息變成白色煙霧，把冰冷刺痛的臉頰藏匿在立起黑色皮大衣的領子裡。

 

低頭看著手裡卡片閃爍的亮點，停留在這裡。

 

眼前，一顆直立夜空瀕臨枯萎的樹木，一片雪白覆蓋了整個地面，銀白世界在月光下閃閃發光著，帶來寂靜瀰漫死氣沉沉的氣息，只有皮革長大衣磨蹭著黑色軍靴帶著冰涼的雙腳在雪地中不停前進所發出的聲響。

 

每走一步，我就在內心呼喊。

 

奎妮，我來了！

我知道我們從小就有的內心連結，會帶領我找尋你。

奎妮……奎妮……

淚水沒有知覺的湧出，害怕這個連結會失效，會失去最親的妹妹，我的小妹妹……

奎妮……

看著小腿肚沒入深雪裡，吃力地在雪地裡持續往前走，不能放棄，也不想放棄，固執地在內心呼喊著。

 

奎妮……我……我來了！

 

睜大眼看著手中的卡片逐漸發熱慢慢脫離手心在空中幻化為影子，伸手想抓取卻往前撲空倒入冰冷積雪中。

 

狼狽不堪的從雪裡站起，在往前一步就是懸崖處邊緣，恐懼不安感襲上內心，我不能在這止步，不能……

 

還是不够近嗎？奎妮，你能感受我嗎？

 

不能放棄，不能……抽噎不停地止不住淚水，呼出了一口氣望向崖邊下處的景色，遠方有點點燈光依稀可見互相比鄰而居的房子有煙霧緩緩升起飄向寧靜的夜空，那是家那是可以互相依靠休息的家，那是歸途。

而我的家呢？沒有奎妮還是家嗎？

 

深呼吸了一口冰涼的空氣，讓自己平靜下來。抹掉眼角淚痕揚起嘴角堅定往前踏出一步。

“蒂尼……”

 

奎妮的聲音讓我的腳步停留在半空中，我睜起緊閉的雙眼，大口大口的吸氣起來，冰冷的空氣擠進我的肺部刺痛了我的心臟，我往後仰停止了腳步，停留在邊崖處。

 

“蒂尼，你在做什麼？！你不該來這的。”奎妮急促的聲音在我腦海裡出現。

 

“回家……我來帶你回家。”我穩住顫抖的聲音，閉上眼睛感受著奎妮。

 

“噢，親愛的，我不能……你知道的…………對不起……”奎妮難過語氣迴盪在我的耳中。

 

咬著下嘴唇，喉嚨困難吞嚥著，壓抑抽噎的聲音。

 

“奎妮，我們回家，我們…………我們不參與……儘管是，也不是你，你……你是我想保護安全的妹妹，你……不是…………我不想失去你。”雙手摀住嘴邊，防止啜泣聲溢出，不能停止顫抖的身體。

 

我沒法想像生活中沒有親人的支柱，爸媽離去時我有奎妮，她是往後日子裡的重心，學會堅強、責任與付出，我們互相成長扶持給了愛、成就和滿足，其實，我需要她比她需要我還要多，多很多…………我將獨自一人。

 

“蒂尼，你必須要停下來這麼想，你做的遠比你想的，對我來說……你是爸也是媽，我不能一直在你的保護下，裝作若無其事然後在假裝幸福……這是……在所有聲音下…………是不能的。”奎妮的沉重鼻音，讓我的心就像被緊握住，窒息痛苦。

 

“你才必須停下這些想法，奎妮…………你行的，就像小時候一樣控制這些聲音，你想想我……或是雅各布，你必須停止抽離哪裡，我們回家。”

 

我堅定的聲調卻不能控制我不安的心靈，我害怕，我沒法說服她，因為她已經閱讀我的心了，我知道奎妮知道我隱藏在深處的黑暗恐懼，她知道我的不安與不確定。

 

“那些聲音是讓人恐怖噁心的，但是，蒂尼……我想……我是真的知道我在幹嘛的，我聽到格林華德的內心，那些遠大的利益、麻瓜、純血、戰爭……俘虜跟猶太人……我不能置身……。”奎妮原先甜美的聲音已經不在了，只剩恐懼與哏咽在我耳邊低語。

 

“那麼雅各布呢？你原先的幸福藍圖？”我開始絕望了，只能激起奎妮內心的渴望。我還不能放棄，奎妮，那麼甜美的妹妹，她不該接觸戰爭，她不該承受這些黑暗。

 

“噢，甜心，我知道你希望你能代替我，但是，每個人都有屬於自己的旅程，這是我的你不能永遠都能讓我遠離傷害……我也會害怕你的堅強付出會讓我失去你，我也……不能……這次，讓我保護你，我跟雅各布……我們很好……這次完成鄧不利多的託付……。” 

 

“什麼託付！你跟他達成協議？！” 我憤怒地打斷奎妮的聲音。

 

“是的，我幫他收集敵方情報，他保障我跟雅各布的未來。”這句話語讓我警鈴大作，我開始釋意她的話語，所以只要可以跟雅各布有未來不管如何黑暗邪惡，奎妮都可以接受然後完成任務嗎？

 

那麼她要付出什麼？所有也可以嗎？

 

“奎妮，我們可以在想其他方法，我們可以，我們可以的。”我連聲想安撫她。

 

“蒂尼，我……我必須離開了，他們……要移動了……”她急促的聲音，讓我慌了內心，我還有許多話……。

 

“奎妮，不！不…………別忘了你的內心，你善良的內心。”不想放手，我最美好的妹妹，我不想她去一個未知黑暗的環境，我不能…………咬緊下嘴唇吞下苦澀艱難地叮嚀她，不要忘記她的善良迷失了她自己。

 

“蒂尼…………噢，我最親愛的姐姐…………你該放手了……放手吧……”她讀懂了我的內心，她在哭泣，我也在哭泣…………。

 

就像脫離海面的魚，我突然沒法呼吸，連結斷裂了。

 

睜開雙眼揮動在空中的雙手，身體往前傾倒斷崖邊，我還在痛哭中，我在等待墜落地面的痛楚。

 

沒有預期的疼痛，是很溫暖的懷抱還有貼在耳邊心臟的狂跳聲，抬起滿是淚水的臉龐，模糊的焦點開始聚焦。

 

是紐特！

 

身體因為重力加速度所以抱著蒂娜的身體微微轉動保持平衡。

 

剛尋著腳印到這片雪地，看著眼前的蒂娜放鬆緊張的心情剛要舉步往前走去，卻碰上這驚心動魄的畫面。

 

在雪地裡加快衝刺的速度，拉扯肺部裡的空氣，吐出大量溫熱的白煙，大衣下的襯衫濕透了一大半，看著安全在懷裡的蒂娜憤怒又委屈的心情湧了上來，皺著眉頭氣喘吁吁的對她低吼。

 

“你瘋了嗎？”

 

我如果晚來了？如果沒拉住她？想到這後背已冷汗直流，原本還沒濕透的衣服，現在已經完全浸泡在汗水裡。

 

看著紐特皺起眉頭身體微微顫抖，他生氣了！他的懷抱還是如此令人安心舒適，那句【你瘋了嗎？】牽起了死亡室的記憶，最終他還回了當初這句我對他說的話，突然揚起笑容大聲笑了起來，無法停止笑容大笑不止，摀住發疼的肚子低下頭想起奎妮內心深處的苦澀，笑容滿面眼淚卻隨著眼角不停流下來。

 

我想紐特說對了，我是瘋了。

 

“蒂娜……蒂娜，沒事……沒事，我不是凶你。”我慌張地想安慰她，輕拍她的背，在她耳邊低語。

 

我不知道該如何安慰面前的蒂娜，那不是我認識中的任一個蒂娜。

 

“沒事的，沒事的，我在這，我在！” 我在她耳邊發出噓噓聲響，擁抱搖晃她。

 

紐特溫熱的氣息噴灑在我的脖子脈搏上，溫暖安心的味道包圍住我，緊緊回抱他停止了笑聲，把臉龐藏匿在他寬闊的胸懷，漸漸的抽噎聲慢慢開始放聲大哭了起來。

 

雪花依然翩然起舞，我在這一片銀白世界依偎在紐特的懷抱裡漸漸平靜下來，鼻子還有些微小抽噎用雙手擦掉臉頰上的淚痕，深吸一口冰涼空氣抬起頭對著紐特露出笑容。

 

看著蒂娜抬起的臉龐，眼角殘留的濕潤，鼻頭出現粉色持續抽噎，眼裡微微的閃光還有淡淡梨渦的笑容，心臟好像快速度漏掉一拍。

 

微微移動眼珠方向又快速移回與她對視，儘管哭泣後的她也很漂亮，呼吸有點急促向她展現笑容。

 

眼神膠著在紐特上揚的嘴角，突然意識到自己還窩在他的懷抱裡，尷尬地用放在他胸膛的手掌撐開兩人的距離，低頭才發現自己是坐在紐特的大腿上，很自然的依靠他很親密的動作。

 

熱度竄升到臉頰，帶著笑容側著頭打量著他。

 

抬起手臂動作自然的用手指幫她把頭髮勾到耳后，手背在她臉頰上輕輕滑動，手指停留在她的下嘴唇，拇指微微在柔軟唇上移動輕壓，吞嚥喉嚨的乾澀心狂跳不止，蒂娜溫柔的笑容就像鼓勵吸引著我低頭往前傾進。

 

夜空中翅膀揮動的震動，打擾了我們之間的情感熱度，皺起眉頭跟著蒂娜轉向聲響處，一台三頭夜騏拉的馬車劃過明月的夜空。

 

順著牠們騎乘的方向，黑色魔法能量正緩慢升起包圍蒂娜原先入眼的小鎮。

 

紐特驚訝地睜大眼跟著我對看著，必須要有所行動了，奎妮剛剛說過他們要轉移了。

 

如果能再次制止葛林戴華德的行動，是不是就代表奎妮多一份安全的機會，快速奔跑的話能不能跳躍進入封閉前的空間，我不能再次看到暴烈血腥，我的行為能力遠遠超過我的思考，我已經離開紐特身邊往後拉出一段距離，距離够遠嗎？

 

我還在目測著旁邊以多了個人影。

 

紐特了然的看著我，從衣服內側抽出魔杖釋放出護法神衛，銀白雷鳥在空中旋轉飛向夜空，看來他通報了忒修斯了。

 

我看著紐特深呼了一口氣，他也回視著我跟我做了相同動作，我伏下身吐出氣息，紐特跟隨在旁邊，我們像一頭獵豹奔跑起來了。

 

跑，在雪地裡奔跑！

 

奔跑，在明月夜空中，快速奔跑！加速奔跑！

 

肺部空氣擠壓出了胸口，我跟紐特急速奔跑過崖邊跳躍上夜空，在空中扭動身體挺腰轉動雙腳，拉近了黑色魔法能量的距離，身體因重量速度急速下降，墜落於黑魔法包圍中的能量裡，就像深入在果凍裡，用力掙扎奮力抬起手臂，使勁用拳頭打了一拳，穿透力帶領下越過這能量掉落冰冷的地面，氣喘吁吁地聽到旁邊也有落地的聲響，紐特也掙脫進來了，而頭頂上魔法能量也以真正封閉完成。

 

 

黑夜月光下，圓形圍牆外表由石灰岩石構成經由時間摧殘風雨剝蝕而殘缺不全，中心舞台邊緣處黑色影影綽綽的人影彼此圍繞，就像一個邪惡組織再舉行儀式，深沉的黑暗潛伏每個人的欲望中。

 

“有時命運比死亡更讓人痛苦，魁登斯！屈服我！加入我！”葛林戴華德的聲音從中響起，他站在圓台中心，月光下的他一身黑卻威嚴莊重。

 

而他口中的魁登斯站立在他旁邊，盯著腳底邊的半身蛇形的女人，女人臉悲痛扭曲蛇足痛苦不安的拍打地面，飄出哀號聲嗚嗚咽咽。

 

葛林戴華德殘忍恥笑看著黑衣人群一一對著她下著虐咒。

 

“跟我走吧！你可以得到成就。”葛林戴華德把魁登斯擁入懷抱，在他耳邊耳語著。

 

魁登斯痛苦的看著眼前的畫面，他內心深處升起的憤怒使雙手緩緩握緊拳頭，他知道身旁自稱高貴的巫師到最後都只是利用與利益，原本想尋找自己的根源求得內心渴求的平靜，背叛從來都沒在自己身上停止，我只想要有一個歸屬。

 

 

野獸般的怒吼從魁登斯口中發出，暴怒的魔法氣場向外破裂形成一圈氣場，波及在歡樂肆虐惡咒的黑衣群眾，就像憑空被無形的拳頭揍了東倒西歪摔了一地。

 

葛林戴華德一直注意著魁登斯的情緒，他知道魁登斯擁有的奇蹟魔法，他在被氣場波及前沒有魔杖的手輕揮，銀白色的盾牌以幫他阻擋攻擊，多餘的力量只讓他往後輕移一步，他扯起笑容眼裡透露出精光。

 

在魁登斯發出氣波攻擊時，同一時間我往前衝破人群使出魔法護盾護住傷痕累累的女子，紐特跟在後頭低下身查看她的傷勢。

 

“看來，今晚還有其他的貴賓，戈坦小姐！你總是出現在意想不到的地方。”葛林戴華德更加瀟灑地轉身，得意地敞開笑容，他犀利的眼神像能刺穿我的身體。

 

我防備著魔杖沒離開他，我緩慢往魁登斯移動著，紐特攙扶著受傷的她在我背後一起跟著。

 

“魁登斯不會跟你走的，他會跟著朋友，而我們就是朋友。”我看著葛林戴華德保持警惕。

 

朋友！我有嗎？我看著眼前保持戰鬥的傲羅還有身側緊繃著身體觀察四周的神奇魔法家，這二個人一而在的站在自己的身邊，所以是朋友？！

 

是吧，朋友！激動的抓緊胸口，抿嘴不敢發出哭泣的聲音。

 

葛林戴華德沉思片刻，臉上閃過煩躁與譏諷的獰笑，目光掃過眼前的人。

 

“魁登斯，魁登斯！”葛林戴華德輕聲道著他的名字，狂傲地揚起雙手。

 

煙霧般的黑影從小鎮裡各個屋裡飄揚而上恐懼哀號聲緊隨著，邪惡的黑魔法一瞬間奪取睡夢中的麻瓜。

 

那些飄蕩虛無的黑影往明月夜空聚集形成黑色圓形球，它吸取那些哀怨幽靈時而扭曲時而平靜，那些空洞化的臉貼在邊緣處恐驚嘶叫，它勢蓄待發等待攻擊。

 

它往下俯衝攻擊，我跟紐特同時往前對它使出咒語，它微微停止吸收魔法能量，化成巨大臉型咆哮著，聲響使得周邊建築物體搖晃震動，它再次融合扭動直撲而來。

 

一條巨大蛇蟒形朝天猛竄，頭上有個黑冠身上鱗片閃閃發光，粗大的身形纏上幽靈球體在空中擠壓收緊，蛇尾被甩開在空中擺動引起空氣波動掃起地面物體，擺盪身體攀爬而起再次緊收球體，張開巨大蛇口撕扯著，每咬出一個靈體，只在空中虛幻一撇馬上又被魔法靈球吸了回來。

 

黑色幽靈球體不因牠的撕咬而有所變化，它只是幻化著不同形狀咆哮掙脫。生氣狂吼球體突然迅速膨脹，白色光芒從中破裂打破球體，變成黑影片片散開震落。

 

而蛇形也從空中墜落重重打在地面，牠痛苦掙扎扭動蛇尾，身上出現兩種身形一個人影一個蛇型，她望著魁登斯表情痛苦臉上卻露出微小笑容。

 

“魁登斯……去找尋幸福吧！”人影漸漸形成一縷煙塵消失於風中，而蛇型卻搖晃身形露出吐信慢慢向一旁黑暗深處滑動離去。

 

“今晚貴賓可真多！”葛林戴華德發出了狂傲笑聲，迎接英國傲羅眾人。

 

忒修斯對著紐特點頭示意著，而他的手一直緊扣著我的雙手，我盯著葛林戴華德的舉動，直覺告訴我他有所準備著，輕捏一下紐特粗糙的手掌提示他著，而他也回應了我輕撫著我的大拇指，他的眼神也沒有離開過葛林戴華德。

 

“今晚，好好享受。”葛林戴華德高傲地揚起下巴雙手攤開，閉眼期待接下來的動靜。

 

黑夜月圓中那些原先圍繞在他周圍的黑衣群眾，已經包圍縮小圈住我們，能感覺他們之間的變化，身體被撕裂全身骨頭擰動抽長，手掌炸開伸長出黑色利爪，粗獷的剛毛披滿身，背部高高隆起，利牙伸直出嘴角，他們變身為狼人。

 

月很圓，陣陣狼嚎聲劃破恐懼死寂夜空。

 

皺起眉頭腎上腺素急速上升蓋過恐慌，身體很快反應動作，這是惡戰。

 

跟紐特的手互相扯動著，反覆奔跑與攻擊，氣喘吁吁的對看，對著彼此後方施展咒語。

 

擴散的哀怨幽靈體在夜空中又開始慢慢聚集起黝黑魔法力量，跟著我們奔跑的魁登斯陰暗的看向它，他開始憤怒搖擺黑色物質從他身上散發，魁登斯融入他原始的魔法力量衝向夜空中另一個黑魔法力量，它們互相扭動融合撕毀，力量波及任何建築物體與地面互相戰鬥的人群。

 

對決另一個狼人用咒語擊中牠的下巴，隨著攻擊力道狠勁撞擊牆面，抹掉嘴角血漬回頭看著周遭，紐特剛放倒另一位高大狼人，他臉上有了擦痕，忒修斯在他後方護著莉塔奮力回擊。

 

更多的狼人投入戰場，英國傲羅漸漸減少聚集著。

 

一聲野獸怒吼聲撕開緊張的氣息，莉塔開始轉動了頭顱，青筋在她纖細的脖子爆發，尖利牙齒暴露唇外，瞳孔放大變成暗紅色，她的手指頭長成利爪，全身爆發著嗜血的渴望，她朝周遭發出尖銳怒吼聲。

 

她不是狼人也不像人，她被黑魔法反噬了嗎？疑惑望向斯卡曼德兄弟，他們表現的不像我如常驚慌，所以這就代表他們知道事情的走向。

 

莉塔朝著慢慢圍攏的狼群發出低聲吠吼，環繞四周，狼數太多儘管多了一個得力助手，看向夜空魁登斯還在跟黑色物質對峙著。

 

沒法分心了！蒂娜！你要專注於戰鬥上，一個不留意都會賠上自己與同伴的性命，提起精神來，蒂娜！默默地在心裡為自己打氣，深呼吸舉起魔杖發起攻擊。

 

綠光與紅光在周遭穿梭伴隨野獸的怒吼聲，魔法力量從天空敲打地面的隆隆聲響，這是力量與力量間的戰鬥也是恐懼與意志的拉扯。

 

移形幻影的聲響加入這地獄般的戰場，格雷夫帶著美國國魔會傲羅支援到場，更多咒語聲一一響起。我挨著紐特找尋葛林戴華德的身影，一陣拍動翅膀聲響滑過頭頂，那台夜騏馬車停留在另一側夜空。

 

葛林戴華德自信優雅往馬車舉步，我跑向他對他攻擊，試圖阻止他的離去，他揮動魔杖彈開攻擊，他冷眼看著我慢慢舉步登上馬車。

 

“戈坦小姐與斯卡曼德先生，我們會在見面的，那將會是帶來――死亡。”葛林戴華德嘲笑地揮手騎乘馬車離去，留下這些混戰瀟灑地消失於夜空。

 

我氣喘吁吁回頭看著紐特，他正緊皺眉頭深思憂慮的回望我，再次被葛林戴華德跳脫了。

 

一陣槍聲打破我跟紐特的沉思，印入眼簾的是，一群持槍麻瓜湧入戰局，他們開始對著野獸射擊，他們的瘋狂與害怕加劇四周亂竄煙霧槍彈四起。

 

忒修斯的身體護著莉塔，他驚恐的眼神在眼裡放大，他滑落重擲地面，莉塔仰頭發出怒吼，忒修斯身上的腥紅血漬激發出內心的恐慌，加速往他方向奔去摀住他被射擊的傷口。

 

“忒修斯，保持清醒。”在他身上有幾個槍擊，顫抖的雙手試圖幫他止住鮮血。蒂娜不穩的聲響從後面響起。

 

“莉塔，別動手。”放低身體輕輕的往前走，安撫眼前怒氣沖沖的莉塔。

 

莉塔單手抬高起顫抖不止的麻瓜，身體的抖動讓他持槍的手慌張沒法射擊，恐懼襲上臉龐閉眼等待。

 

“莉塔……莉塔，慢慢地放下他來。”壓低的身子感受著莉塔轉頭憤怒的氣息噴灑在臉龐，壓下恐懼不安，輕聲發出噓聲。

 

“莉塔！聽我的，放下他。”眼神漂移往莉塔後方對上紐特焦慮的眼神，他正在幫忒修斯護住傷口保持清醒，他觀察著情況用眼神提示我繼續安撫莉塔，他沒放下魔杖警戒我跟莉塔之間，我知道不到不得以紐特不會施放擊昏咒。

 

夜空中纏鬥的兩方黑暗力量互相搏擊縮小放大吼叫、俯衝，它們發出可怕的呻吟持續膨脹。

 

擴大的壓力下終於到達極限爆裂，白色發亮的光球撐開所有黑色物質。

 

重擊的沖力，擊倒地面上戰鬥的狼人、傲羅、麻瓜跌跌撞撞后退。

 

黑暗力量平息了，幾縷黑色物質的殘片如羽毛在夜空飄動。

 

屬於魁登斯的默默然力量，殘留了虛弱的一部份，從夜空飄落下來，在沒有人發現其他人注意下，拿出魔法玻璃圓球召喚吸取它，快速放入自己內側口袋深處，對著蒂娜露出深切的憂傷。

 

手掌上濕潤的鮮血在在提醒忒修斯需要立即治療，蒂娜肩搭著被衝擊力道擊昏莉塔往我們方向過來，頭向格雷夫方向點個頭示意，搭著蒂娜伸來的手移形幻影離開這地獄般的戰場。

 

病院在腦海裡最近好像太常光臨了， 坐在堅硬的木頭長條椅紐特的頭輕放在右肩膀上他平穩的呼吸噴灑在我敏感的脖子處，他睡著了。

 

忒修斯度過了危險時期，莉塔還在平靜的沉睡著，剛到來的慌亂不安慢慢沉靜下來了，看著紐特溫暖粗糙的手指輕輕牽起十指緊扣握住嘆息了氣息，臉頰輕放在他的頭髮裡，看著彼此握住的雙手互相依靠，放鬆了所以警戒，慢慢進入了夢鄉。

 

 

離別，入冬的分離總是讓人特別孤單。又站在了國界線上面前臉色蒼白的蒂娜正勉強拉起笑容。

 

“紐特，這次換我先走吧！”她抿嘴拉扯手指。

 

“蒂娜……你會寫信給我吧！”跟她對立著，不安地看著她後方格雷夫與其他美國傲羅保持距離讓我們話別。

 

蒂娜沉默的低頭用手指勾起落髮，她抬起頭時帶著淺梨渦笑容，她往前擁抱了我。

 

“照顧好你自己。”她輕聲在我耳邊低語。

 

蒂娜溫暖的懷抱溫熱的氣息快速離去，她以轉身離開走向她的傲羅同事們。

 

“蒂娜，蒂娜！”往前走了幾步，想制止她的步伐，忒修斯傲羅同事向前拉住我的肩膀。

 

我轉頭不解的質問忒修斯，他沉靜的對我搖晃頭。

什麼意思！我憤怒地回望他。

 

“蒂娜，我會寫信給你，我會，我保證！”對著蒂娜背影叫著。

 

回頭！回頭！回頭看看我，蒂娜！緊皺眉抿起嘴悲傷的看著她直挺的背影。

 

蒂娜，沒有回頭。

 

火車汽笛聲響響起，帶著我跟忒修斯傲羅同仁歸途，我輕倚窗邊開始提筆寫信起來，落了幾筆不耐煩地揉捏掉羊皮紙，又重新抽出新的一張，不理會身旁憂慮的忒修斯與莉塔安慰的眼神。

 

現在，我只想著蒂娜，那個固執的傲羅。

 

船平穩航行於水面，直視眼前深藍海面，慢慢調整著呼吸握緊微微顫抖的手指。

 

上司格雷夫跟著我站在船頭處，我知道他嚴肅的外表正要發展出安慰的話語，我抹去滑落的淚水，忽視他拍在肩上的手掌。

 

看著平靜的海面持續深呼吸起來。再見了，紐特。

 

火車急速往前邁進，白色煙霧飄向天邊，火車窗邊的景色是邊崖處下方是一片蔚藍汪洋，一隻船隻留下白色航行軌跡正跟火車反向馳行，各自奔向未知的遠途。


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以第一人稱出發點

陽光普照的天空灑落陽光，金色光線就這樣飛舞著，周圍一切充滿柔靜的溫暖，就像記憶中充滿泥土芬芳剛毅陽光氣息的懷抱，緊緊擁著身體讓人溫柔沉靜。

 

冬日，沐浴太陽的溫熱。思念，遠方的……人。

 

*

隨著鞦韆盪上盪下，放空於擺動中，手握住鞦韆鏈鎖更加用力擺盪，越盪越高釋放心裡的沉悶，閉上眼睛感受風撲上臉的騷動。

 

時間慢慢地流逝身體反應出疲憊忘了擺盪，鞦韆動力緩慢下來漸漸停止，坐在木板鞦韆上的身體沒了風速的敲動心靈深處傳來的空虛，口裡輕吐了一口氣。

 

手伸進大衣口袋撫摸剛收到的厚重信件，指腹來回輕擦過信封邊緣處，抬頭看向樹蔭遮掩的天空，嘴角輕扯出笑容內心卻微微發出苦澀。

 

第九封！紐特的信件。

 

抽起口袋裡的手站起來，拉動腰間腰帶往前邁出步伐走出公園，向門口熱狗攤點了一個一成不變的食物，拿起熱食走往美國國魔會路線，開始！這兩個多月的例行工作。

 

*

 

皺起眉頭身體緊繃地傳達煩躁感，不使用便利性的魔法拿起鐵鍬一鏟一鏟把泥土堆撥鬆，身體力行的想轉移注意力。

 

汗水沿著臉頰滴落土中，抿嘴不想理會木精皮克特因自己轉動全身而在自己頭頂上下亂竄保持平衡。

 

手不停翻動著，視線卻沒法停留在腳下泥土上，望向凌亂不堪的工作台上，被翻動散落的信件。

 

沒有！沒有，署名蒂娜的信件！

 

用力丟下鐵鍬口裡嘀咕低聲咒罵，抓起頭髮深吸口氣，壓下心裡越來越多的不安。

 

抓住皮克特滑落的身體放置在肩膀，低聲嘆氣安撫著牠。

 

“對不起，我沒生氣……真的，唉………好吧！我害怕她不想要我了……你知道的……蒂娜。”

 

攤坐在濕潤泥土上，盯著人工太陽所釋放的陽光，撐開手掌遮住溫暖的橘黃光線。記起手掌上殘留的蒂娜手心溫度，合起手指緊握住，想保留這唯一的安慰。

 

深嘆口氣站起，拿起鐵鍬枯燥無味的翻起土來。

 

*

 

穿著鐵灰色大衣提著必備的行李箱，一行人踏進門鑰匙，經過一連串快速旋轉到達定位，美國書商迎面而來。

 

邦蒂充分展現助手的職責開始周旋接洽活動事宜。

 

終於踏上了一心只想到達的地方――美國，握緊手裡的行李箱微笑看著一樣不變的燦爛城市，心裡激動地沒法好好呼吸。

 

“兄弟！跟記憶中的一樣美好，是吧！”雅各布深呼口氣雙手拍掌，他也跟我有同樣的情緒。

 

微笑一直掛在臉上，是的，就像雅各布說的，美好！

 

輕拍他的肩膀示意同意他的說法，他轉向看著身後邦蒂後轉頭用眼神提示我。

 

“去吧！這有我，我會帶邦蒂逛逛我的故鄉。”

 

隨著他的眼神回以了然的笑容，吐出緊張的氣息，往前踏出步伐。

 

轉頭再次跟雅各布點頭示意，他舉起雙手在胸前做出加油打氣樣，揚起笑容隨著步伐隱身入匆忙的人群。

 

蒂娜，我來了！

 

*

 

放鬆倚靠公園噴水池邊，等著美食犒賞自己，對自己下的美食定律也不過是熱狗麵包笑了出口。

 

迎面而來的三人親子家庭，丈夫手裡抱著五歲男孩妻子手挽著他的臂彎，小男孩舔著甜甜棒糖看著媽媽手裡的氣球，他們正在進行討論生日宴會上所需的蛋糕，幸福快樂的一家人從身旁走過。

 

收起剛剛還在的微小笑容低下頭輕咬起嘴唇，扯不起笑容眼睛裡有點酸澀孤獨感慢慢在內心發酵。

 

“女士，您要的熱狗麵包。”年輕傲羅聲在耳邊響起，打破了內心無形的壓力。

 

揚起下巴對他點起頭，接過食物大口咬了一口，抬起腳快速越過這位青澀傲羅卡倫。

 

卡倫看著蒂娜筆直的背影，心裡默默埋下更深的尊敬崇拜感，剛剛的任務要不是她反應靈敏動作快速，這多天的埋伏活動就要宣告失敗了，而這可愛的女人只要求一個熱狗麵包做為回報，看來自己還有的學習，笑開了嘴隨後跟上她的腳步。

 

*

 

梅林的鬍子啊！內心深處的喊叫。

 

被人群包圍會讓人多呼吸不順，嘈雜的聲響環繞周遭無奈地吸吐，推擠人們慢慢移往傲羅辦公室，現在，只想見到蒂娜。

 

“女士，你知道魔法學家嗎？他要到美國辦簽書會。”卡倫咬著麵包，手指往後指著張貼在剛經過的商店海報。

 

“您知道，這位學者帶來多大的效益，我就……”

 

“誰？”剛踏入國魔會大廳，卡倫的言語就進入了耳裡，腳步停止，轉身詢問卡倫，他說誰？魔法學家？那個？紐特嗎？他來美國了？

 

轉身後就被卡倫沒有停留的腳步沖撞，力道使得沒有防備的身體往後倒去，抿嘴怒視冒失鬼卡倫，看來，屁股即將要迎接地面後的疼痛。

 

沒有疼痛？！撲入一個溫暖的懷抱，而且，是熟悉的溫熱氣息。

 

而現在自己被公主式抱住？！驚恐萬分望向來人，佈滿雀斑的臉龐放大眼前，紐特？!

 

從擁擠的人群困難的移動，不經意的眼光從門口中一瞥，僵住了身體。

 

蒂娜正從入口處走進來，傻笑一直停留在臉上。

 

映入眼簾的身影轉變成即將接觸地面的傷害，用力撥開熱情群眾，往前衝上接住她的身體。

 

對上驚訝的眼睛，露出緊繃情後燦爛的笑容。

 

被人群團圍住是什麼感覺？被多雙眼睛直盯著是多麼恐怖的經歷？尷尬的環視眾人，輕拉紐特的大衣示意他。

 

輕輕放下蒂娜，她快速離開我的懷抱。

 

皺起眉抿嘴疑惑看著她，她的眼神漂移轉向人群，嚴肅地輕咳整理儀容，沒有眼神接觸，擺動身體輕輕往旁邊移動，拉開一點縫隙，從她臉上移開視線低頭思考蒂娜一系列動作，客氣地在拒絕我的肢體親密動作。

 

揚起眼角餘光感覺紐特炙熱的眼神從臉上移開，微笑起轉頭看向低頭的他，直視他、觀察他，環抱手臂感受殘留在身上紐特獨特的溫暖。

 

“斯卡曼德先生，來我辦公室敘舊一下如何？”格雷夫威嚴低沉聲在人群後響起。

 

人們一看到上司出現，慢慢移動身體驅散開來。蒂娜點頭向格雷夫示意，轉身走向辦公處。眼神跟著她消失在轉角的地方，失望地跟上格雷夫的腳步。

 

*

 

低頭處理文件，不理會卡倫在耳邊的追究言語。勾起滑落的頭髮，深深吐出氣起來壓下內心的恐慌。

 

無時無刻想念的人出現在眼前，激動的連手指都顫抖起來，壓住手掌逼迫自己不在思考紐特的事情，專注眼前案件。

 

辦公桌上兩三個文件堆圍繞在蒂娜身邊，專注於文件的她，皺眉低聲發出幾個文件中的名詞，快速提起羽毛筆在紙張滑落，考慮中的她用羽毛筆在嘴巴輕晃，落筆後舒展眉心會心一笑，拿起紙張輕敲桌面整理好文件，放入屬於完成事件的格子裡，往後靠住椅背舒服嘆氣。

 

看著她內心就無比溫暖，微笑地觀察蒂娜這是二十分鐘前離開格雷夫辦公室前的事了。

 

“我可以跟你談話嗎？”停止觀察她，開口詢問。

 

站起身看向發聲處，紐特正站在傲羅辦公門口，等待我的回答。

 

“我還有事情要處理。”慌亂的弄倒周邊文件堆，閃躲著。

 

“已經到下班時間了，在二十分鐘前。”輕聲回答她的話語。

 

“ 我想你，但你為什麼躲避我？” 不想在讓步，追問她。

 

紐特的話語像拳頭打入心裡疼痛苦澀，躲避嗎？那怕內心有多渴望也要壓制住，恐懼的心魔一再侵襲脆弱的心靈，因為失去過所以害怕。

 

奎妮的離去留下傷痛的痕跡，害怕過份依賴著某人失去自我。

 

紐特就是最好的避風港，但如果這份依賴會阻斷紐特前進的腳步……。

 

“ 你讓我感到害怕。”低聲說出內心的心魔，回答他。

 

快步走到蒂娜面前，皺起眉微怒看著她。

 

“ 每個人都會有害怕的時候，但不代表你要遠離我。”堅定語氣望著她，一秒、二秒、三秒……心中的情感與慾望早已瀰漫住胸口，快速抬起手放在蒂娜白皙脖子上另一隻手扣住她的後腦袋傾身往前。

 

被紐特突然的舉動嚇了一跳發愣住，還沒反應過來，溫熱的嘴唇以經壓了過來，吻住了微張的紅唇。

 

這個吻不溫柔，充滿急切與佔有。深深的吻，忘情地糾纏她的唇舌，奪取她甜美的氣息。

 

額頭倚靠著她的頭就像溺水之人終於找到呼吸，手指流連蒂娜紅腫的唇邊。

 

對上蒂娜的眼神，雖然依戀她的氣息，但還是慢慢抽離開來。

 

為自己情不自禁的行為感到懊惱。

 

拉扯住紐特的大衣阻止他的離開，閉眼往他濕潤的嘴唇輕吻，吸含住他的上嘴唇回應他。

 

並不是只有他的一廂情願，他的這一吻讓人放下了心中糾結，睜開眼睛回抱住他露出笑容。

 

笑容不斷在臉龐擴大，把蒂娜抱緊入懷裡再次低頭親啄她紅潤的嘴唇，在她耳邊低語。

 

“我沒有住宿的地方，你可以邀請我去你家喝杯茶嗎？”

 

輕擦紐特的鼻子，突然發覺臉紅的魔法學家，可以如此無賴。

 

*

 

牽著手走過人行道越過馬路，輕聲進入蒂娜公寓樓下門口。

 

推開公寓門口進入了記憶中的空間，環顧四周停留在客廳三人座椅子上，生活痕跡佈滿餐廳與客廳，唯獨臥室內是乾淨俐落的，抬頭找尋蒂娜忙碌的身影，她正施展魔法準備茶水，用疑惑的眼神詢問她。

 

“我沒法好好入睡，……我總想著奎妮……的安危。”聳起肩膀無奈回答他。

 

“所以你在這睡覺。”雙手撿起地上的抱枕拾取一旁的小被毯，手指著藤木椅。

 

遞給紐特一杯熱茶，用微笑回應他的問答。指指他手上的行李箱子。

 

“不用做最後的安頓？生物們？”

 

接過蒂娜的熱茶喝了一口，起身放下箱子，打開往裡面走去。

 

“不會很久！” 轉頭輕聲對她說。

 

*

 

安靜熟睡的蒂娜是溫柔的畫面，走上箱子一入眼簾的就是這美好的情境。

 

輕聲走到她的身旁小心翼翼往她身邊坐下，把她的頭輕置在肩膀上，讓她睡的更加安穩。

 

牽起她的手緊握住，觀察起她現在的住處，看來，蒂娜把餐廳當她的工作區域，文件放滿一邊角落，而客廳零星放了幾本書籍，而現在的他們正窩在三人椅子上，蒂娜是真的把這當成寢室了。

 

轉頭看向她，輕柔地用手指觸摸她的睫毛，手腹指往下滑過她的臉頰停留在柔軟的唇上。頭倚靠著蒂娜的頭，輕吐氣息滿足的閉上眼睛慢慢放鬆身體，跟隨她進入夢鄉。

 

敲打玻璃聲響吵醒睡夢中的我，睡迷糊的腦袋在接觸窗外的雪白貓頭鷹而清醒。

 

不想吵醒蒂娜慢慢移動身子，開啟窗子讓牠進來取下信件，牠低頭在我手裡琢磨幾口飼料轉身展翅飛翔。

 

攤開信件，是邦妮的訊息。

 

看來必須要為下午簽書會做準備了，抬頭看向熟睡的蒂娜，不忍吵醒她，轉身走入廚房找尋紙張，想留下訊息，拿起一張紙快速寫著，眼裡卻被眼前信件所吸引住了。

 

他的信件，寫給蒂娜的信件！但是，它們都是完好如缺地整齊排放在一起。

 

皺起眉頭，低頭一再確認起來。

 

蒂娜沒打開過，一個都沒有，為什麼沒打開？所以才沒有回信，一封都沒有，而我卻一再等待期待她的回信。

 

眉毛緊皺著抿起嘴，轉頭看向依然沉睡的蒂娜。

 

*

 

皺起眉頭喝了一口咖啡，嘆氣！

 

手裡拿著紐特留下的字條，看著最後署名【你的，紐特。】拿起杯子在喝一口，閉上眼嘆息著。

 

這張字條被放置在紐特寄來的信件上。好吧！儘管內心排斥不想理解某些形式上的某總意義。

 

他發現了！而且，他在發問。

 

緊咬嘴唇，拆開第一封信件……。

 

 

邦妮的活動事宜談話進出耳裡，眨眼看著眼前冒著熱氣的茶杯，腦內忙亂地思考無心在場，對著出版商人員無意識展現微笑，表現自己對於書簽活動的同意讚許。

 

梅林啊！停止想蒂娜的問題，專注於活動上。

 

扒扒頭髮喝口茶，深呼吸再次揚起尷尬的笑容。

 

*

 

傲羅每週作戰會議急迫持續著，隨著發言擬訂一一劃掉修訂紙張內容。

 

抬頭看向牆面時鐘方向，書簽會開始了吧！

 

放在口袋裡的手正揣著紐特信件內附上的簽書邀請函，挑起一邊眉毛嘴唇抿成一條薄線，手腹摩擦請柬邊緣。

 

緊張不安地一再打量鐘點時間。趕的上會場嗎？

 

男女老幼拿著書本隨著人龍步伐一一前進著，興奮表情低聲談論著不管是書籍內容、精美插畫、活動佈置到魔法學家，熱鬧場面伴隨著閃光燈四起。

 

還是不習慣在大眾面前亮相，扯著尷尬笑容，快速留下簽署。

 

望著看不到底的長長人龍，無聲嘆氣，好吧！不要期待了，蒂娜根本沒看過信件，所以並不會發現邀請函。

 

深吐口氣望向兄弟般的朋友――雅各布，接受他無聲眼神的打氣。邦蒂在旁幫忙接過在接過一本一本的書籍。

 

詢問讀者姓名、僵硬的微笑、閃爍的閃光燈、快速的簽名，一再重複著。

 

一心想快點結束，連頭都不想在抬起減少眼神的接觸。

 

時間慢慢流逝，手腕的酸澀感提醒會場終將結束。

 

沉重嘆息，身體的僵硬內心隱憂不安，蒂娜……沒來。

 

最後一本【神奇動物在哪里】被放置在眼前，疑惑的看著面前的書籍，不像往常簽署的新書它被閱讀很多次，紙張不再如新的平面，而是翻閱多次後留下的皺褶厚重。

 

“署名蒂娜，蒂娜.戈德金坦。”

 

耳裡傳入熟悉的女聲，抬起頭來對上有梨渦笑容的臉龐。

 

驚訝笑容從嘴邊揚起，濕潤的眼眶直直看著她。

 

“不幫我簽名嗎？紐特.斯卡曼德先生？”尷尬的看著紐特，他不會不知道現場有多少眼睛在注意這一舉一動，用眼神示意他，快點簽好名，讓我離開大眾的視線，擠眉弄眼催促他。

 

這傢伙，是呆了嗎？

 

站起僵硬的身體讓椅子發出磨擦聲響，隔著桌子伸出大手懷抱蒂娜。

 

開心激動地忘記場合，本能反應抱住她，傻笑起來。

 

而此起彼落的閃光燈，打醒了我。低頭看著懷抱中的蒂娜，她正蹙眉回瞪我。

 

收起桌上書本拉起蒂娜的手快速往後頭休息室走入，不理會記者書迷詢問與尖叫聲。

 

留下邦蒂與出版商處理後續問題。

 

*

 

安置蒂娜在椅子上，揚起手中書籍詢問她。

 

“你常閱讀它。”手指腹滑過書背，撫摸翻閱的痕跡。

 

“它是我的安眠藥。”看著紐特的動作，像是被抓住辮子的女孩，轉動手指彆扭回答他。

 

“我可以問你一個問題嗎？” 觀察蒂娜語氣小心謹慎的發問。

 

皺起眉頭思考她的行為，那麼我寄出的信件是怎麼回事，她沒拆開來看，但是，我送的書她卻把它當成入睡書籍。

 

噢！梅林啊！我一定要弄清楚她腦袋瓜子裡的想法。

 

“不行。”直接打斷他，當然知道紐特想問的問題。對上他明亮的眼睛，我知道他想知道原因的堅決。

 

移動眼珠忽視他的詢問，但他犀利的眼光一直停留在我臉上。舉起雙手指尖向上擺，好吧！好吧！我投降。

 

“我……唉……我把你的信件當成獎勵……非到不必要絕不拆開。”快速看了紐特一眼，持續話語。

 

“在很難過時或對生活撐不下去時……它們就是獎勵，但……你看我做的很好，至少，我還沒拆開任何一封。”剛說完話，就被擁入一個溫暖的懷抱，緊緊的不安地懷抱。

 

“你不必做的很好，蒂娜！你有我，有我！”頭埋入她的髮香裡，在她脖子裡悶悶地出聲安慰她的堅強。

 

晃動身體讓紐特擁抱著，手背輕拍安撫他。理解他所要表達的情緒。

 

“今天表現良好，我的大作家。” 臉上扯開笑容，幽幽開口打趣著。

 

“如果有你在，會表現的更好。”額頭倚靠她的頭，輕吻蒂娜的鼻尖，滿足現在的擁抱。

 

對著紐特翻起白眼，笑聲從嘴裡溢出。沉浸現在的溫暖與溫馨。

 

*

沐浴在滿天星光下，泡在滿是花瓣與泡泡的浴缸，滿足於身下的溫熱水溫。

 

飯後在紐特帶領下來到了出版商為他們一夥人準備的酒店，跟雅各布短暫的敘舊後，他跟紐特就被邦蒂與出版商以討論後續事宜請走，出發前，紐特把自己安置在這，還聲明累了就休息。

 

好吧！現在我已經開始享受這頂級禮遇了。讚許這一切，當然必須把功勞獻給這酒店服務的家庭小精靈。

 

沉浸放鬆一個小時後，誰會想到我會盯著眼前物件驚訝到嚇呆。

 

舉起手中的薄紗睡衣，這是什麼？！原先歌頌的家庭小精靈開始在我腦袋咒罵起他們。

 

脫下來的衣服已經被拿去清洗，而眼前的衣物……。噢！仁慈的路易斯！硬著頭皮套上睡衣，打開浴室門縫，確認紐特還沒回來，快速衝出跳上床上把被單裹住全身。

 

深呼吸按住狂跳的心臟，紐特他會發現自己身上的打扮嗎？他會怎麼想？

 

蒂娜，冷靜下來，沒有什麼的成人之間的交往總會走到這一天，冷靜！對！冷靜！深深的轉換呼吸起來。

 

門口聲響驚動了我，僵硬地背對門口，聽著紐特的動作聲音。

 

輕聲關上房門，轉身踏入臥室撲鼻而來的是沐浴後香皂的清香，放下手中的箱子，會心一笑看著佔據床上一角的蒂娜，脫下鐵灰大衣轉身進入浴室。

 

判別聲響，紐特是進入浴室梳洗，吐出了憋住的氣息，又開始慌亂不安地按住亂跳的心臟。

 

不需害怕，蒂娜，那是紐特，你一心所想的人。

 

 在跟自己心裡建設的同時，聽見了紐特的腳步聲一陣細碎的聲響後，床的另一側一沉，知道紐特上了床，與她鑽入了同一個被窩。

 

“你知道每個人都只是二分之一，需要與另外的二分之一結合，才能合成一，回到最初的完整狀態。一旦結合了，就從此不再分離，直到永遠。”想打破這緊張的氣氛，我知道蒂娜並沒睡著。

 

想放鬆她的心情，也想說出自己內心的情感低沉的發出話語。

 

紐特的聲響在背後響起，狐疑他為何說出這話語，內心在推敲時聲音又再次響起。

 

“我是在跟你告白，現在，能請你轉身，讓我抱抱你。” 帶著笑的話語，緊張不安地詢問她。

 

被紐特的語氣逗笑了， 突然覺得這樣跟他在被窩裡，感覺很舒服、很愜意，渾然忘記之前擔心的事了。

 

不由自主的緩緩的轉過身子，一轉身，便撞上了紐特在黯淡光影中深邃眼眸。

 

“ 蒂娜，我愛妳！”見她轉身，綻開自心底浮起的微笑，眼神閃爍著奪人的光彩，輕輕吐出是在內心最深處，最赤裸的真心。

 

所有的不安、距離，都在這簡單卻亙古流傳的三個字裡完全崩解、消融。

 

眼框襲上溫熱氣息手攀上了紐特的頸脖，自己柔軟的身子偎入了溫熱的懷裡，更用自己變得發燙的唇，主動吻上了他溫熱的唇。

 

擁抱入懷的蒂娜，手心傳來絲綢觸感，低頭看著蒂娜貼身睡衣完美包裹她健美身形，驚訝繼而低頭一笑，火燙的慾望燎原般竄燒來，蒂娜柔媚含蓄的挑逗，是最甜美的默許，和最美麗的邀請。

 

用手臂撑着身子也微微向上抬起怕壓壞了眼前的蒂娜，唇舌柔韌卻極具侵略性地含咬吸吮著誘人的嘴唇、鼻尖、眼睛然後輕輕在耳邊呵著氣。

 

緩慢拉扯蕾絲肩帶憑本能準確輕柔摩擦蒂娜曼妙曲線，嘴唇一路向下從鎖骨流連胸口處。

 

覺得被紐特這團熱氣包圍的自己，內心某種慾望傾瀉而出， 紐特溫熱的吻滑過腰間到平坦腹部，讓人全身顫慄，本能地弓起身子靠近他、更靠近他。

 

溫柔的吻回到了濕潤紅腫的唇上，對上迷濛不安的眼睛，紐特無聲的詢問著。

 

揚起頭吸吮他的嘴唇鼓勵他繼續前進，像是安慰也是回答。

 

蒂娜熱情的吻，鼓舞著激動的內心，解開睡衣脫下褲子深吸一口氣，沉下身體將那個異常堅硬的部位緩緩壓了進去。

 

手指緊緊扯住了床單因為疼痛身子不住地向後缩，然而紐特用手臂緊緊箍住她腰間霸道地不给她任何膽怯退缩的機會，他溫柔地沒有任何動作，等待自己的不適過去。

 

痛感沒有持續很久，漸漸放鬆身體，屏住呼吸身子微微扭動，隨著一點點的深入，深吻吸吮紐特的唇。

 

雙手固定住蒂娜，被她緊緊溫熱所包圍更加深了唇舌吸吮撩動，腰間開始緩緩動作。

 

猛烈一擊，兩人都幸福發出呻吟聲，抱起蒂娜每下沉一次，連結就如此緊密。

 

身體因為興奮而出了一層薄汗，手上的人兒柔軟的不可思議，彷彿是為自己量身訂做一般，一下一下如此契合包裹住自己。

 

猛烈折騰了幾乎一晚，兩人疲憊不堪倒在床上。

 

“蒂娜！我愛你！愛你！” 不甚清楚地在蒂娜耳邊低喘。

 

在深切黑夜裡，身影交疊一起淪陷纏綿，忘記時間了流逝。

 

*

擺弄手裡酒杯，眼神不跟人們交流。

 

嘆氣，側面觀察場面動靜預想幾個可以偷偷溜走的可能性。

 

一早醒來，昨晚的可人兒留下字條已經離開。

 

當然，蒂娜需要上班，那是她引以為傲的工作。

 

對想要蒂娜的陪伴下參與簽書會後的慶功派，再次嘆起氣息來。

 

轉移到邊緣，看準情況準備離去。

門口的騷動引起人們的注意。

 

很好，就是這個時間點，移動離開步伐。

 

“斯卡曼德先生！”葛雷夫的聲音穿越人群，讓我停止腳步，皺眉疑惑看著他。

 

一群美國傲羅圍攏靠近，按下內心不安。

 

最近自己沒做錯什麼事吧？

 

抿嘴看向葛雷夫從傲羅堆中走出，直直停在面前。

 

“忒修斯與美國魔國會當局的安排。”

 

啥？忒修斯？內心哀號他又做了什麼？

 

葛雷夫轉身從傲羅群中揚起手，身穿藍軍色皮革大衣的蒂娜從中走來。

 

冷靜嚴肅地觀察紐特發矇的樣子，想發笑卻快速抿起嘴裝起剛正傲羅樣子，走向葛雷夫先生身旁。

 

“在你回英國路上，由我們派出的菁英護送，你知道，最近局勢不好。”葛雷夫意有所指的看向我，拍拍蒂娜肩膀，轉身用眼神示意看熱鬧的眾人，可以回去做自己的事情了。

 

發出笑聲拉住蒂娜的手十指緊扣著，往剛剛計畫好溜走的路線出發。

 

“要帶我去哪？”跟隨激動地紐特走出一大段路，笑容滿面詢問他。

 

“回家。”轉頭對著蒂娜傻笑，無法形容自己內心的開心。

 

“我已經回家了！”撲住擁抱住紐特，開心朝他大喊。

 

是啊！我已經回家了！紐特就是家。

 

收緊溫熱的懷抱，悶悶地想哭起來。

 

回抱住蒂娜在她頭頂上印下親吻。

 

真好，我有一個家了。

 

夜晚，夜空中綻放派對上的燦爛煙火，升上天空。天空好似一幅美麗，迷人的畫面。

 

開啟幸福的鑰匙，奔向所有可能的未來


End file.
